Minds Apart, Hearts Alike
by Hiei666
Summary: When Kagome is finished with Naraku and everyone but shippo finds their own life and she still has to protect the jewel, how can she live with people trying to get it in her time? Only if someone can protect her hint,hint yuyuinu crossover. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Minds Apart, Hearts Alike **_

Hello, Hiei666 here and this is my VERY first Fanfic! I really hope you like this because I had already been working on it for months.

Disclamer: I do not own any Inuyasha people or yu yu people...but I wish I did...(sigh) R&R! Please!

CH.1

Kagome sighed; she took one last look at the Feudal Era before going into the well one last time. Naraku was dead, Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikeo, Miroku and Sango were getting married, and she would bring Shippu with her to her own time so he would not get lonely in her departure, not that she had a choice for the poor fox wouldn't let her go without him.

The small fox clenched his "mother's" shirt in his small hand tightly as if to ease his grip would send her away forever. He winced getting ready for the trip when he heard Kagome let out a small giggle at the little fox. Kagome suddenly felt like she was forgetting something, like she was leaving someone else…but she couldn't remember.

Kagome inwardly smiled as she gave her adoptive son a reassuring hug before jumping down the well. All of a sudden, a bright, pink light surrounded them just before they disappeared into the well.

When Shippu opened his eyes again, he was still thankfully in his adoptive mother's arms. He looked up half expecting to see the sky, but instead he saw a roof. Kagome let out a sad sigh as she started up the latter. The smell of Kagome's sadness was driving the small fox crazy. He wanted to do something to help her, but could not think of anything. Ever since the battle ended with Naraku, and Kagome had become the guarder of the jewel once more, and Inuyasha left her for Kikyo, she hadn't really said much.

When they reached the top, Kagome then remembered how sensitive the noses of Demons were, and decided that it was only fair to warn him. "Umm, Shippu", Kagome said with concern. The small fox looked up at Kagome, wondering what on earth could be on her mind. "The smell", she continued, it may take some getting used to. Shippu cocked his head in question. Kagome giggled at the adorable look plastered on the small boy's face. Shippu then saw his chance at operation "Cheer Up" and gave her a smirk. "Don't worry Kagome," Shippu said with confidence, I can handle it! Kagome gave a small smile and put her hand on the door. "Ok," she said in a high, yet soft tone, "but don't say I didn't warn you!" She slowly opened the door, letting in all kinds of interesting and odd smells. All of which he could handle just fine, but she didn't know that!

Shippu playfully fainted and could here the playful and fake cries coming from her. "Oh no"! She cried playfully forgetting Inuyasha for a split second. "My poor, poor Shippu, what am I to do?" Shippu gave a slight giggle. Kagome forced back a laugh as she playfully shook Shippu as his head bobbed up and down. "I know!" She cried, the one thing to cure fainting is none other then… _chocolate _she said in a mocking tone.

Excitement played across his face wile trying to stay limp to fool her, and failing miserably. Kagome then walked up the shrine steps to her house, both unaware of the two ruby red eyes watching them.

Well, that's Chapter one for ya, I really hope you liked it. I will do more once I figure out what exactly I am doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei666 here again. I can't beleive I am putting new Chapters on this thing!

Disclamer: I do not own any of the yuyu or Inu charicters. (sniff) Hope you like it!

CH.2

Hiei gave one last glance at the girl and the kit before racing off to spirit world. Upon reaching the door to Koenma's office, he put on an emotionless mask and opened the door. He stepped in and was almost immediately knocked over by a certain ogre that was holding many files and paid no attention what-so-ever as to were he was going. Hiei side-stepped just enough to get out of the way, the thought of just tripping the clumsy creature played in his head many times, but he had to ignore it. He then saw a very busy Koenma filing papers, a look of boredom visible on his face.

Hiei sighed and calmly walked up to the front desk. Koenma then turned his attention towards Hiei, thankful for the distraction. "So Hiei, what do you have for me?" he asked. Hiei sighed, he had been doing that a lot lately, he cursed himself for picking up such distasteful human traits. "Hn" was his only response. Koenma gave him an annoyed look, but it was obviously ignored. "Has the girl come back?" He asked after a small moment of silence. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes." He said closing his eyes for a moment. And she seems to have brought a young fox demon with her.

Koenma lased his fingers together and put them on his desk. "So does she have the completed jewel?" Hiei then slowly opened his eyes and then averted them. "I don't know," he said sounding annoyed,"but I will not be your watch dog anymore.

Koenma sighed. "You've said that five times and yet you still do it." Hiei slammed his fist against the table, had he done it harder and it would have broken in half. "I mean it this time you annoying child!" Hiei yelled loud enough that everyone in the building could hear clearly.

Koenma recovered from his braced position and then looked back at Hiei. It's that attitude of yours that got you this job in the first place. "Hn." Hieisaid as he walked out of the room. I hate my job, he thought continuously as he made his way to "his" tree in the park in Musiory(sp?) city. Yusuke and the team had moved there on the count of that is were all the demons liked to go. They somehow mannaged to convince there parents...Hiei just simply went, no questions asked.

He finally made his way to the tree and jumped up onto a thick branch. He then looked up into the sky ignoring all the humans below going on with their lives. That girl has no idea what she has done, bringing the Shikone Jewel into this time. It had been destroyed five hundred years ago and now she had it. She had better hope that Koenma finds a good protector before the demons find out what it is and that it is guarded by a human. He then cursed humans for being so idiotic. Speaking of which, the very meaning of"idiot" was making his way up to him this very second.

Kewabara looked up at the lone figure in the tree. "If you are trying to make yourself feel taller by climbing up a tree shorty, then you're doing a crummy job." Hiei looked down at the very stupid carrot top and narrowed his eyes at the despicable nickname. "What do you want?" He hissed. Kewabara gave a goofy grin in knowing that he had made the fire-demon angry. He smiled at his victory and then went back to more important matters. Well ever sense your little outburst in Koenma's office he has decided that you will get a new job! "Hiei's eyes widened ever-so-slightly and he jumped down from the tree. "Speak now, or forever hold your arm limping in pain. Hiei stated. Kewabara gulped and decided it was best to tell him now.

"Well, he decided that you are no longer a watch dog." Kewabara said. "Oh really," Hiei said curious, "Then what am I?" Kewabara smiled and started to let out a silent laugh. "Well, you're not a watch dog…now; you're…a…GUARD DOG!" Hiei nearly fell over. Who on earth did that brat think he is? He was a demon, not some lackey to be bossed around by a toddler! Hiei bared his teeth and started to show fangs. Kewabara took this as his cue to run, but was stopped by a certain fox.

Kurama saw Hiei and immediately knew that he had found out about his new job. "It's not so bad Hiei," Kurama said trying to comfort the angry fire-demon. "It's only temporary, only until we find a way to get the jewel out of her." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "So I'm the one who has to protect the human girl, well I'm not doing it so you're going to have to get someone else to do it." Hiei said stuburnly.

Kurama and Kewabara gave each other worried glances. Convincing the short-tempered-fire-demon was NOT the easiest thing in the world, nor was it the safest. Kurama then sprouted one of his famous ideas and nudged Kewabara in the shoulder. "But Hiei, Kurama said innocently, "You're the only one without a busy schedule."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean busy?" He had known Kurama long enough to know that this was a trick or just a way of making him do what he wanted. Kurama smirked at his near-victory, now to back it up. Kurama smiled only succeeding in making Hiei even more uncomfortable.

"Well,"he started, "we all have school, you know, Yusuke, Kewabara, and I, so that really only leaves you." Hiei smirked; he would not be pulled down so easily. "Why don't you just take a vacation Kurama? Like you said, it's only temporary."

Kurama tensed up a bit. He never did make this easy. "Well," he started, thinking up something good and fast. "I have a five-day history test to take, and I can't miss it." Hiei turned to Kewabara, "What about him?" He asked. Kewabara tensed, he would have to find a way out of this with a bit more difficulty then Kurama.

"It's so plainly obvious that school has never helped him before, I doubt it will in the time to protect the girl." Kurama noticed Kewabara's uneasiness and decided to help out. Kurama then walked over to Hiei and whispered into his ear. "Honestly Hiei," Kurama whispered just loud enough for Hiei to hear. "Now would you really trust Kewabara with a job like this?" Hiei looked over at the stupid human he was forced to associate with. "What!" Yelled Kewabara, confused. Hiei sighed, the fox was right. "Hn." He said thinking for a short period of time. "Fine, but she had better not be a pain in the ass like Koenma!" Kurama nodded and gave thumbs up to Kewabara which Hiei ignored. He had no doubt in his mind that this would not be an easy assignment.

Well, that was it, I don't think it was all that good...but that is just me...talking...here...umm. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Hiei666 here and I Have just come up with chapter3! Hope you like this chapter! Please Review

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyu or Inuyasha charicters. But I wish I did!

CH.3

Kagome sat in the living room looking at a very pleased Shippu as he ate away at his candy. She then laughed a little at the chocolate smudges all over his face. She decided that he would be fine here. Kagome then made her way up to her room.

Hiei ran to the house he knew to be the girl's house and jumped up into the window of her room. He slid the window open and silently climbed into the room. He was then greeted by the sent of sakura blossoms and jasmine. Ok, he would admit it; he did find her sent pleasant, at least for a human. But she was human and therefore weak and insignificant. Suddenly, he heard the doorknob turn and was as stiff as a bored. Two minuets into his job and things were already going wrong. Normally, he would not have really cared, this was unexplainable.

Kagome slowly turned the knob to her room, but stopped short when she got a bad feeling as to what she would find when she opened it. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a black coated figure in the middle of the room. Had she not been able to sense his very existence, she would have thought him a statue.

Kagome stared for a second until she remembered her anger management problem. She then shot a cold glance at the boy whose dark-black hair seemed to defy all laws of gravity. WHO ARE YOU, AND **WHAT **ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? Kagome yelled as loud as she could.

Hiei's pupils shrunk and he made a move to cover his ears and winced at the mind blowing scream. "None of your damn BUSINESS wench! Hiei shouted at her.

Sensitive hearing, bad attitude, and a certain disregard in the use of front doors, if she didn't know any better, she would think he was a demon. He even had that way of calling her wench. That she remembered all too clearly. But what shocked her was that when he removed his hands from his ears, she noticed they were bleeding.

Kagome sighed and decided she would ask for his proposes, after she helped him. After all, he didn't take anything, and it was her fault that he was bleeding in the first place, not that he didn't disserve it. Kagome left for the bathroom to get a wet rag, two if he ripped one, which he most likely would, considering he was so much like a demon.

Hiei fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He heard nothing but a loud BEEP noise followed by a pounding headache. Had he been able to think clearly, he would have killed the stupid wench right on the spot for making his ears bleed. He did not know of the woman-child's whereabouts, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

Kagome re-entered the room, two wet cloths in hand, and kneeled down beside Hiei, who was wincing in pain. Kagome quickly brushed away his hands and replaced them with the cloth. Hiei, still not thinking strait, gripped the shag rug beneath him and hissed at the pain in his ears. When all the blood was gone, all that remained was the headache thing. After a few moments of silence, Shippu burst into the room, making noise which greatly angered the fire-demon.

"Kagome, Kagome!" yelled Shippu as he jumped into her arms. I was down-stairs drinking some water cuz of all the chocolate I had and I heard you scream! I would have gotten here faster if I didn't have to go pee so bad. So here I am! Are you ok? Are you hurt?

Kagome smiled and patted her kit on his head to comfort him. I'm fine Shippu. Shippu turned his head to look at Hiei and then at Kagome. Who…is that Kagome? Kagome looked at Hiei and her eyes hardened. That's what I want to know.

Somehow in the amazing time of only two hours, Kagome had managed to get the whole story about how other demons will be after the jewel and how he was her protector and all that junk. But I had to cancel it out for potty mouths, screaming and bad name calling. So anyways, that took a lot out of them. Somehow Shippu was friendly towards Hiei and he did not mind the young kit's company. So now Shippu was watching TV, Hiei glancing at the TV once in a wile to see what channel the fox had come across, and then he just sat quietly drinking herbal tea, and Kagome was making a dinner for Shippu and her "gust". She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Kagome came out of the kitchen with ramen noodles and rice. She placed them in front of the two demons and sat down at the table. Hiei looked at the food. So…tempting…must…resist… The ramen was looking really good, and he was very hungry. But he had to remember his pride. Without it, what would he be? Nothing! Just another outlaw shunned from his home because he was a freak.

Kagome looked at him. "What's wrong, don't eat human food? Hiei sighed; the thought of his parents also crossed his mind. How his mother died. After that, no one would take him in. He had to spend his life alone. The only pleasure he really ever had was watching his sister Yakina play with the little creatures in the forest. The birds, deer, and rabbits were her friends. But then he had been spotted and banished for good. They would have killed him, but of coarse we all know Hiei better then that. Hiei unconsciously picked up small bits of food and placed them into his mouth. Kagome looked at the unbarring look of sadness in his eyes.

Kagome then looked at the clock. It read 9:37. Kagome then looked at Shippu. Shippu yawned and closed his eyes rocking back and forth. By this time, both demons had finished their food. Kagome walked over to Shippu and cradled him in her arms. Hiei looked in her direction, apparently unnoticed by Kagome. Then Kagome instinctively started to sing a sweet melody.

Close your eyes

Close your eyes

Sleep will come

And my you have sweet dreams

In a far away place

Were the sun will always shine

Go to sleep

And you will be there

Never feeling pain

Never be afraid

As you fall

Fall into the night

In a far away place

Were the sun will always shine

Go to sleep

And you will be there

Never in the rain

Never holding lies in your hand

You must fall

Fall into the night

In a far away place

Were the sun will always shine

And you will fall

Fall into the night

Shippu lie in her arms snuggled warmly and breathing against her shirt. Hiei sat speechless. The girl blushed a light pink and quickly walked to her room.

Hiei waited about an hour before slowly walking over to the recliner. He sat back in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He thought once more of his family before drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

Well, That's the end of Chapter 3, hope you liked it! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the new chapter! I really hope you like it. I have tried to make it more interresting to read and also turn it into an acual story. Now you see more of the plot. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha Charicters.

CH.4

The drums sounded. Everyone got ready for the giant knife to fall. In the crowd, a young woman is dragged to the wooden stares. She makes no effort to escape. Her long silver-blue hair was swaying in the slight breeze. Her scarlet red eyes glowing with hurt and anger. She was tall and slim. Her beautiful face showed nothing but sadness.

As the crowd quieted from the cheering for this death, the woman's silky hair was brought to the side of her slender shoulder. Her head was lifted into the small wooden circle. A man in black stood at the edge of the rope ax in hand waiting for his signal to bring it down.

A curious young child no more then 7 years old walks into the crowd and up to the front. Once he gets to the front of the crowd, he meets the familiar face of his mother. A giant knife was hovering just above her neck. As she looked at her son, she turned pale.

"Hiei"! Don't look! Don't look! She shouted to her son in the crowd as she turned from sadness, to worried all at once. The drums went wild and everything seemed to come to a pause. The young child stared wide eyed at the horrid scene before him. His mother's attempted screams to save her son much pain was futile. She gave one last cry to try to get her son to turn back. But he seemed paralyzed. The boy could not move, move from the shock and pain. "NOOOOO!" Hiei! The ax was lowered and the knife fell. The boy stared in shock at what he had seen. He looked in horror at the blood on the rope and wooden circle.

The boy fell to his knees as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. "Ma…ma". The boy chocked out. His head fell into his hands as he burst out into tears. "MAMA"! He yelled into his hands. "MAMA"!

"MAMA"! Hiei burst from the chair and stood in the middle of the room shivering. Hiei stood for a few seconds before falling to his knees on the soft carpet.

Kagome herd the scream and sat up in her bed. She put the night coat on and went to the top of the stairs. She looked down and saw Hiei in the middle of the room shivering. She then remembered that she did not know absolutely everything about what was going on. So she would ask in the morning. She only had two days before her mom, brother, and grandfather came back from their vacation. Once that day came, she would have to explain to them why she has a demon living with them for a few days. Kagome walked back up to her room waiting the next morning.

Kagome quickly walked down the stares to the find that the fire-demon was already awake along with Shippu watching TV. Kagome sat in a chair nearest to the one Hiei was in. "So, she said drawing the demons attention, there are a few more things I must know. Hiei looked at her. Of coarse the woman-child had to make his job even more difficult by asking some stupid questions. Humans should really learn to keep their mouths shut and do what they are told. "Hn"

"Well, she began, why are you protecting me, and from what? Hiei sighed. "Stupid human, Hiei thought. "Wench, did we not already go through this? Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to teach him the way I taught Inuyasha. Kagome got up and went upstairs.

When Kagome came down again with a _strange beaded necklace_ (hint, hint nudge, nudge) and walked over to Hiei. "Put this on. She said. Hiei eyed the piece of jewelry and then narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Why? He asked suspiciously. Kagome gave him a two second evil glare. And then before he could blink, the overgrown bracelet was around his neck. Hiei desperately tried to get the necklace off (unsuccessful of course) gave Kagome a very, _very _cold stare.

Kagome however, just smiled. "So, I think it would be in your best interest to tell me everything you know about this. Shippu looked at the fire-demon and smiled. If he did not obey, then he will most likely become good friends with the dirt. Hiei huffed. "Hn. Just because you have succeeded in putting a stupid bead ring around me, does not mean I am to stoop to your level.

Shippu looked at Hiei, getting ready to see the poor fire-demon's face smash hard to the dirt from the beads' spell. Kagomes anger flared. But she also had a hint of amusement within her. This would be fun. "You know what, you need to _cool it_! Suddenly Hiei's body froze. It felt like a very large glass of ice water spilled right down his body, covering every inch with the freezing cold wetness. Then he fell to his face into the floor.

Once Hiei recovered, he wanted nothing more then to just strangle the troublesome vixen within his own hands. To hell with his stupid job! This girl was getting on his god damn NERVES! Hiei brushed himself off. "So" Kagome said happily as if nothing had just happened; I want to know more, can you help me out?

Hiei sat again into the chair and looked at the floor. Not wanting to go through that again, he replied the only way he knew. "Hn. Kagome leaned forward to hear better. Hiei sighed. She will not give up. And for the life of him, he could not figure her out. She was small, but she was strong, and brave, choragus, yet not a showoff, pretty, breathtaking, bloody hell, I'd better stop, before this, gets out of hand. Hiei mentally shook himself for the strange thoughts and went back to her question.

"I am sure you know of the Shikone Jewel of four soles" Hiei asked. (For those of you that don't know, the Shikone Jewel of four soles, or the Shikone no Tama is a jewel that, if wished upon, will grant that persons wish, then vanish. But if the person just simply keeps the jewel, and does not wish upon it, but still wants to use it, they will gain at least 50 times their own strength) Kagome nodded. Well, we believe that someone has found out about the jewel being here. If that is the case, then you are in grate danger. As much as I may hate it, my job is to watch over and protect you. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I think I may need more protection from you then any other demon after the jewel". Kagome said. (Ok, so saying she wasn't happy with the particular arrangement, was a bit of an understatement, so what) Hiei smirked, then smirked even more when he saw the look she gave him when he did so. "But wait, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Right now we don't have a _painless _way of getting the jewel out so… he was immediately cut off when Kagome slammed both hands on the table. If you don't mind, I have a few things to say right about now! One, the jewel can't come out, I am chosen as it's protector, second, F.Y.I, I am a powerful priestess, and not completely helpless, third, how the hell do you get your hair in that position (just had to ask that one), and last, wha, what do you mean _painless_? Hiei sighed; this will be a _long _day.

**Well, that was that chapter. I will try to update soon, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hiei666 here.I have been informed that my spelling is awful...well I know. I did profread this one a lot more so I hope I got all the bugs. I will be making a sequal to "I Must Tell You"So those of you who wanted me to do that, I am. This chapter has a bit more in it so I hope you anjoy it. You finally gt to see the bad guy in the story.R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yucharicters, or the Inuyasha Charicters. (sniff)**

Ch. 5

Sesuren was walking through his chambers to his study. Upon reaching the study, he opened up a particularly favorite book of his. He had long black hair that reached his elbows. His eyes were blood red, yes he was a demon, and his hair had long white high-lights. His attire would be that of the devil himself. Big black silk pants, something that _could_ be described as a back kimono top with red flames decorated on the end of the sleeves and shirt. Being a demon, he had that, never gunna age thing, and looked to be about, 25 years old. He was fairly tall, about 6 1/2 feet, and all in all, fairly well looking, if you get past the deathly attire. He also had on black boots and long kantana in his black and red belt. (I know, went a little overboard with the black thing, but just so you know, he is the bad guy, and this is my story, so sue me! "Not really")

He read a little and then suddenly got bored. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. Then he heard a light knock at the door and ordered the person in. "The girl has been spotted my lord; she has the full jewel with her." He nodded his head. "And also my lord, we got the name of her protector." He looked at her for a second then snorted. "I do not need to know. The stupid individual who dares to go against me will feel my wrath before I can get a good look at his sorry face."

The female servant bowed low hoping not to anger him. "Forgive me for being too bold sir, but we do believe that this particular person may be of importance to you…sir." The girl shivered under his heavy gaze.

"For your own sake," he hissed, "this had better be good." The girl bowed low once again but this time, afraid to get up in fear of meeting his blood-red eyes. And what was even more frightening, was if those same eyes showed anger towards you. It was as if his eyes alone were enough to pierce the flesh of ones body.

"We have come to the conclusion, or so we hope, that the name of the given protector translates to English as fleeting shadow." Sesuren raised an eyebrow. "You are sure"? He questioned. The girl re-gained some courage and looked up at her lord, who had a hint of amusement on his features. "Yes," she replied. "That is what we have come to believe sir."

Sesuren smirked and turned around to face the wall. "You can't just think, you must be sure". He said in a low voice that made her squirm. "Yes Sir I understa-"she was cut off by her lord, this time rising his voice a little. "I mean something of this importance can't just be thought, it has to be certain! The girl started breathing strangely, "Yes sir- "I mean what if say, hypothetically, that you were oh, he turned around and started walking towards the girl who was taking a step back with every one of his forward steps, "wrong, with this, thought of yours."

The girl made a move to turn around and run, but was caught by her wrists by none other then mister smirk-evilly-a-lot. "What do you think might happen to you then sweetheart? Huh?" The girl stared into his blood-shot eyes in fright as any and all courage she had ever had, and some that she possibly might have had, went completely out the window. "I-I don't know sir" she said shivering.

"You see, hear we are again with the stuff you don't know. You don't know very much now do you missy?" The girl was able a small amount of strength to refrain from falling over to her knees. "No sir." She replied weekly. Sesuren looked closer to her, amused at the fright he had caused her. "No, really, well that is certainly odd. You know, I don't really want my workers to be a couple of bloody morons now do I? So why don't you tell me this, why exactly do I keep you around? The girl held herself in her arms. "I'm not sure sir." She said sheepishly. "Not sure, isn't that sweet? Now isn't that just a more innocent way of saying I DON'T KNOW?" He yelled. The girl winced at his voice. If she hadn't felt like the smallest thing in the world compared to him then, she certainly did now.

The girl remained silent. "Well since you are unsure as to why I keep you, then I might as well get rid of you." The girl looked up at him. "Y-you mean…fired?" Sesuren smirked again, this time in a more evil manner. "Something of the sort". He said in a dangerously soft voice, which did not go unnoticed by the servant girl. "And I'll even throw in a free visit for me to meet your family and friends as well! And I'll bring you along so that you can hear their last, pitiful cries, and know their deaths were your entire fault. I'll even add a complimentary permanent handy-cap in which almost none of your limbs will work! How does that sound?" He said _sweetly_.

The girl forgot any and all strength she had and fell to her knees. "Please, please don't hurt them!" She pleaded. "I promise, I'll try harder, I'll even double check, just please, don't hurt them!"

Sesuren looked down upon the fallen girl. "Bloody hell, you're like a broken record!" He yelled at her. "First its, I don't know _sir_, and then it's, please, don't bloody do it! Please, please, _please_, geez woman, _do_ you know any other bloody words? I'm starting to get the impression that you are more trouble then you're worth!"

The girl stood up with all the strength she could summon. "No! I'm very sorry sir; there is no excuse for myself! I promise not to bother you!" Afraid that he would throw something else at her face, she ran as quickly as she could, out the door. Sesuren smirked then put his mind back on important matters. He would be able to have the jewel, a beautiful young girl, and destroy Hiei. This was going to be good.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Hiei yelled as he stared at all the homework Kagome had on her desk.

Kagome sighed. "It's my homework" she said, "I thought you knew about this time, you remind me of Inuyasha." Hiei snorted, "I know what it is, but why do you have so much?"

Kagome was about to respond when she heard her front door open and her family come in the house. "Oh…no, if my mom sees you here…she's going to go ballistic!"

"Kagooooooomeeeee!" Kagome's mother called. Kagome slowly walked down the stairs. "Yes?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and suddenly disappeared within the shadows. Kagome walked down and stood in front of her mother. "Yes"? She repeated. Kagome's mother gave an unfamiliar smile and had a slight flash of something that Kagome did not recognize in her eyes, but then it was gone just as fast as it had come. "How are you today dear?" She asked innocently. Kagome gave a warm smile and gently hugged her mother.

"So where's Sota?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mother smirked. "He is getting groceries from the car, could you please put the keys on the hook sweet-heart? My hands are full." Kagome obediently took the keys and turned for the key hook.

Kagome's mother slowly lowered her bags and took a small dagger from her purse and raised it above Kagome's head. Kagome turned around and screamed to the top of her lungs. The dagger lowered and stopped an inch before its target. Kagome froze, face pale as she stared at the sight before her. A sword was lunged into her "mother's" stomach. Kagome could not move from the sight before her, as blood started oozing out from the stab. The woman gave a sick choke before dropping the dagger, and falling to her knees herself.

Kagome looked up to see the death glare that Hiei was giving the lifeless lump of flesh and bones. Hiei stood as still as a statue as he looked down upon the fallen figure. "Hn, a sorry attempt, it seems that someone has found out about you.

Kagome slowly lifted her head from the sight and slumped down to her knees. There she sat, not moving an inch. Hiei eyed her warily. What was wrong with her? He killed the damn woman, she should be thanking him right now, but no…nothing, in fact, she was hardly even blinking...why?

**Well, that was Chapter 5! I really hopethe people who read this like it! I am so glad that I had reviews even though I am new here, THANKS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Hiei666 here and I have a new chapter! Now there where many people who told me that I misspelled some of the names...I know I am a horrible speller, please don't rub it in! This time I have tried my best to do with the spelling. So please bear with me. I am trying my best. I really hope you like this chapter. And those of you who have not seen the dvd's or read the manga, this story is compleatly made up. The things that happened in this story in Hiei's past never happened. So don't think that it is real...I just like being origional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu or Inu charicters. **

CH.6

Hiei walked over to the still girl. She had a look in her eyes, which seemed rather familiar to Hiei. As soon as Kagome lifted her eyes from the floor and looked strait at him, he knew why he recognized that look, it was the look of total and complete hatred, mixed together with confusion and denial.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Why did you kill her?" Hiei stood perfectly still. He was not afraid of the girl, he just found himself at loss of words at the moment. Wile this was not really her mother, mind you, but she still thought it was. Everything went too fast for her liking, and he knew what that felt like.

Kagome stood up and clumsily walked slowly over to Hiei. "Tell me you jerk! Why did you do it? Why the HELL did you kill my mother!" Kagome yelled throwing her fists on Hiei's chest like a child who did not get her way. He let her give the blows to let off some steam, for she would need to if he was ever going to be able to stand her. Kagome just kept banging her fists on him like it was good for her health, which by the way, _really _isn't, and Hiei could just feel the bruises coming up.

Shippu sat in the corner wile he watched his suffering mother go fist-happy on Hiei, which was clearly quite uncomfortable. A few tears found there way down his cheeks. He had never seen his mother so upset before. Not even when Inuyasha was with Kikyo. But now, it was almost as though his mother was gone…

Hiei decided that he could use a small break from the pounding. Kagome thrashed around as Hiei grabbed her wrists and hoped against hope that the wild girl would calm down so he would at least get the chance to explain his actions, not that he needed to. "LET GO, LET GO, LET **GO**!" Kagome squirmed as much as she could before giving up and falling to her knees once more. Hiei took a deep breath before going to talk to the girl who would most likely not even hear him with everything that was going on with her. Hiei knelt down and Kagome looked at him as though just that would sicken her enough.

"I did not kill your mother." Hiei calmly explained. "She was not real." Kagome looked at him as though he was the stupidest person to ever walk the Earth. "But I saw you kill her, I was right there!" Kagome yelled, thus getting a glare from Hiei. "You were, but that was not your mother." Hiei said. He tried his best not to upset her, in fear of what would happen if he did. "Then were the hell is she?" Hiei was taken aback. This girl had gone from completely happy, to hating and confused, to…well creepy. Neither he, nor Shippo had ever seen her act like this before. It was like talking to someone with no sole, someone who had given up hope a long time ago. Someone who was in a whole lot of pain and neither of them liked it.

Sesuren looked out of the window in his study. He could feel the pitiful energy from his copy fail and die. "Hiei…you have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you. But, it will do you no good, as I have a weapon, and I **will** get that jewel." He walked out of his study and roamed the halls until he found a large stone door. Sesuren opened the door to the dungeon and walked inside. As he walked by, he saw many shivering people, who looked like they hadn't eaten, got any sleep, bathed, or gotten chunks of mud out of their hair and nails for an extremely long time.

Every person in the prison was tied and/or chained to the cell walls. One could hear moaning and weeping from the cell each time they walked in. He walked to the far end of the cell and there stood three figures. One was an elderly man; another was a mid-aged woman, and the third one was not but a young child. He did so love children. There screams were the most terrified of them all. But he preferred the girls rather then the boys. They have a certain something in their screams that let's you know that you really are torturing someone. Their shrill cries make him feel even stronger and at ease.

Sesuren walked over to the boy. Feeling rather uncomfortable, the boy started shifting under all the heavy chains. Sesuren knelt down and held the boy's chin so they were seeing eye-to-eye. The boy could not see very well in the dark, even though his eyes were adjusting, but he could still tell who it was, and the very thought frightened him more then anything. Sesuren tightened his grip on the small boys jaw, thus hearing little cracking sounds that made the boy squirm and his mother sicken. Sesuren was quite happy with the way he made them feel though. He felt much bigger then anyone in this room especially.

Sesuren looked at the boy with amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry my dear boy; everything will be over soon enough. Why in a matter of days I will have the jewel, and it's barer. And if you fancy an easy and fast death….well, I will certainly think about it." The boy gave a small squeal that put shivers down his mother's spine. The young woman sprang up and darted for her pained child only to be knocked back by a strong, unknown force. The young woman, after recovering from the shock, sprang up once more to save her child. Finding that they were now a little out of her reach, she pulled and tugged at the chains. Blood started to ooze from her hands as the chains cut through them sloppily. The gashes in her arms, legs, and wrists were even worse as she pulled with all her might.

Sesuren shoved the boy's chin away and stood inches from the struggling woman. "If you tire yourself too much and die, then your sweet daughter will never get to see you again, and I just simply can't let her miss out on the deaths of her family…too bad too, I got her front row seats… The young woman dropped to the floor and crawled over to her son. She wept as she cradled her son in her arms. Sesuren walked out of the cell doors with a smirk on his face.

**Well, that was chapter 6. hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating as soon as possible! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, Hiei666 here and I have a new chapter up and ready, once again sorry for my earlier spelling, I hope I did better this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu or Inu charicters.**

CH. 7

Shippo walked over to his mother and handed her a cup of warm soup. "No thank you Shippo," she politely declined, "I'm not very hungry." Shippu placed the bowl next to her and cuddled up in her lap. Kagome hugged Shippo, her eyes burning, but no tears would fall. Hiei watched from the far-end of the room, thinking about who could have done this. All of a sudden, a loud knock was heard at the door.

Hiei looked over at Kagome…not a chance. Hiei sighed and got up from his, rather comfortable position and headed towards the door. He swung it open, and there stood Kuwabara. Hiei looked at him, and yes, was about to slam the door in his face, when he trudged into the house, waving to a bunch of apparently imaginary people. A few seconds latter, Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan appeared out of the blue. They all walked in and stopped as soon as they saw Kagome and Shippo. Kurama walked calmly over to Hiei.

"We got word that someone had attacked the guardian of the jewel." He stated. "Hiei is that…" Hiei looked over at Kagome and nodded his head. Kuwabara stared at Kagome for a few seconds and then ran over to Hiei. "You mean to tell me that this…this girl is the guardian!" Yuske punched Kuwabara over the head. Yes you moron, were you not paying attention? Yusuke blurted out. Kuwabara rubbed his head for a moment and looked back at Kagome. "But, she's so small…" Kurama walked over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her. "Most big things are, if given the opportunity." He stated. Kagome held on tighter to Shippo and the young fox saw this as a reason to get really protective.

Kurama, sensing the young foxes discomfort, backed up a couple inches and sat down, knowing that it would best for him to get to know them better. Kagome looked around the room at the people. She did not recognize any of them. Except of coarse Hiei, whom she knew, but no one else's face rang any bells. Hiei told everyone about what had happened and, after hearing why Hiei killed her so-called mother, she felt, a _little_ better. But this still left the fact that her mother was nowhere to be found, which did upset her. But Kagome was not one to just sit around and sulk about things that could be helped.

Kagome put Shippo down and slowly walked over to Hiei. Kagome looked strait at him and took a deep breath. "Ok, so, do you, or do you not, Hiei, know were my mother is being held? Kurama, knowing Hiei was not exactly one who was good with soothing words, decided to take it from here. "Well," he stated getting a glance from Kagome, "It is true that we do not have many leads, but we can simply go to Koenma and find out what we can. Kuwabara looked over to Kurama. "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her about Koenma?" Kurama walked over to Kagome and put his hands in his pockets. "I believe that we can trust her."

Shippo walked over and perched on Kagome's shoulder. "Who is Koenma?" He asked. Kurama walked over and held out a hand for Kagome. "I fear that we scarcely have time for explanations and small talk. If we act swiftly, we may be able to find her before something happens." Kagome eyed his hand for a moment. "What kind of things?"

**Alright, well that chapter wasn't a long one but it still explained a few things. So I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Hiei666 here with a new chapter! Sorry for the lateness, I was busy yesterday. So, I hope you like it! You get to read some of Yusuke's famus smart-mouthing for those of you who find it funny.**

**Disclaimer;I do not own any of the Yu Yu or Inuyasha charicters.**

CH.8

Back at Koenma's office things were going ballistic. Paper-work stacked to the ceiling, ogres running around everywhere, and everything that could go wrong, seemed to be doing just that. And to top it all off, WHERE IN THE NAME OF MAKAI WAS YUSUKE!

Botan popped her head into the office door and carefully walked up to Koenma's desk. "Good evening sir! And how are we feeling on this bright and shiny day?" Botan chirped. "I simply must know Botan," Koenma started, "how on earth you can keep such good spirits with all this chaos!"

Botan smiled and pranced around the room. "Well, let's see, I just love this bright and lovely weather, it just makes my mind fly, and all the people that I have seen today are having a happy-go-lucky day today, yes sir…oh, except one. And speaking of spirits sir, it was a spirit. Actually, I have never seen a spirit so set on killing, even though they are already dead. I must say sir…it was awfully creepy."

Koenma started once again to stamp paper-work. "That's nice Botan." Botan clapped her hands together and smiled even brighter. "Then Miss Creepy got away and flew off somewhere and I tried to find her, but was stopped but some lovely smelling flowers, now I wanted to ask you a question sir…" Koenma looked up at Botan and stopped his work. "You actually let a spirit go free with no second thought?" Koenma burst. "Botan, how could you?" Botan put a finger to her chin.

"Well, I really did not think it mattered, she is dead after all so what harm could she do?" Koenma got out of his chair and walked up to his bookshelf. He pulled out an old book that was about three inches thick. The book was covered in dust and looked like it had been there for years. Koenma took the book to his desk and plopped the book down. After flipping through a couple hundred pages he finally found his destination. He then pointed to a large picture in the middle of the book. Botan looked at the picture and was immediately taken aback by the photo in the middle of the page that greatly resembled a possessed, walking, zombie.

"What is that sir?" Botan cried out. Then she lost any and all other feeling that was not happy. "It looks like someone didn't get very much sleep that night." She squealed. Koenma cleared his throat. "This, Botan, is what happens when a spirit takes over a living, human, body. Basically, they go completely insane, and would kill their own mother without knowing it."

Botan put on an innocent look. "Oops… I suppose this would be a bad time to ask for a raise huh? Well, sir, what do you think will happen? Honestly, Yuske and the others do have a lot on their hands as it is." Koenma put a finger to his chin and shrugged. "Oh well."

Botan sweat-dropped. "But sir what about Yusuke; you know about his attention span! We can't give him such a hard job all at once." Koenma ignored her. "Humph, well, if you won't help him, then I will!" She said half angrily. (This is about as angry as she can get.)

"Thanks a bunch Botan, I feel a lot safer now." Yuske said sarcastically from the door. "Well, we're here, sorry we're late." Hiei stepped into the door along with Kagome behind him. "We would have gotten here faster if a certain moron didn't get sick wile flying, and had to take about 100 pit-stops before we finally got here." He said. Koenma walked up to his desk and sat down. "Yes that is all well and good, but I am afraid that we must stumble on to more important matters now." Koenma stated. Yuske walked up and leaned on his desk. "So Koenma, what pain in the ass assignment, besides finding this girl's mom, do you have for me this time?" Yuske asked. "Come on; let's get this over with so I can get back to my so-called life."

Koenma looked at Yuske and closed his eyes. "Your other mission is to find a spirit that Botan lost." Yuske looked over at Botan and gave her a death glare. "Sorry toddler, but ghost-busten just aint my thing."

"Well, make it then, and we will need all the help we can get if we are ever going to find out who is after you Miss…uh…" Kagome looked up at Koenma and smiled. "Hagurashi, Kagome Hagurashi." Koenma cleared his throat. "Yes well, Kagome, do you know of anyone who can help us?" Shippu, now on Kurama's shoulder looked at Kagome seeing all the pain that she showed in her eyes in remembering her friends. "Yes." She said "I do know of someone."

Koenma closed his eyes. "Good, like I said, we will need all the help we can get." Kagome looked to the floor. Hiei noticed this and decided to get her mind off the matter and get on with the mission.

Kuwabara's face was getting a little green. "We don't have to fly again do we? It was bad enough going up, but do we really have to go down?" Kurama walked over to Kuwabara and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kuwabara; I am sure that Hiei will gladly slow his pace for you."

At this, Hiei's face turned a dark red. "If you think, that you can even remotely consider me hauling that big lump of wasted flesh and bones on my back, then you have definitely got a few disorders to work out!" Hiei yelled. "Oh honestly Hiei, that hardly seems fair, I had to carry him, **and** Yuske on the way up!" Kurama yelled back. Hiei walked over and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "That is because I must carry Kagome, carrying guys and girls are two completely different procedures." Hiei said, trying to make excuses. "Like how?" Kurama shot back. "Like, for instance, she is wearing a skirt. If at any time she suddenly feels uncomfortable, I have to put her in a more comfortable position, so she will stop complaining. (Must be talking from past experiences, ne?) "Now try holding two people, wile having to deal with one, which pretty much already counts as two."

Kagome, Yuske, and Botan were all watching with little amusement. "I think I should just carry Kagome!" Kurama yelled. "NO, I am her guardian, **I **will carry her!" Hiei yelled even louder. Kagome sighed. "Either they are fighting over you Kagome, or neither of them wants to take Kuwabara." Botan giggled. Kagome sighed.

Hiei suddenly thought of a rather important question. "Just out of curiosity, what the hell does a spirit have to do with Kagome and her…problem?" Hiei asked. Koenma got up and walked from his desk to the window. "Well, he started, the only reason why a spirit would be so obsessed with killing, is if someone created them to be that way.

Everyone gasped. "You mean my mom was created by that freak"! Kagome cried. "No," Koenma said calmly, "it was a clone. The cloning process is a painful one, I feel bad for her. Well, you had better get going. "Kagome, you can get the people you know and…" Before Koenma could finish, an ogre bashed through the door.

"KOENMA SIR! A bunch of demon zombies are attacking the castle!" Yuske gave a thumbs-up. "Oh hell yah, catching the undead may not be my stile, but beating the crap out of them is right up my ally. With that said, they began, what could possibly be the biggest battle of Kagome's life, to save her family".

**Well, I hoped you liked it! I will hopefully update soon! Hiei666 signing off (Beep)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Hiei666 here. I have a few new chapters to post so I hope you all like them! Also, for those of you who tell me my spelling sucks, I am going to save you some time...I know, it's not like I wanted to be horrible at spelling ya-know! Anyway, it has gotten better and I do hope you enjoy it, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu or Inu charicters.**

CH.9

Everyone ran out the door. Everyone, except Koenma and the ogres of coarse. Yuske took the front; Kurama watched the back, as they ran into the large pool of demons. Kagome took high grounds, where she could have a better chance with her arrows, Hiei by her side, to fight off any demon that came up to them. Kuwabara and Yusuke fought side-by-side in the middle of the parade, wile Kurama simply took out as many as he could anywhere else.

Kuwabara slashed his spirit sword through a large, slimy demon with wings. He then looked over at Hiei. "So shorty, how many have you gotten so far?" He asked with a smile, having sliced down four himself. Hiei looked at him and put up three fingers. Kuwabara smiled and was about to boast, when he got a glimpse of Hiei's other hand, which, every time he got a chance as he was holding a sword, held up all five fingers.

Kuwabara snorted and sliced through bunches of demons at once. He looked over to Hiei again and saw that at least fifty demons were found piled up at his feet, dead. Kuwabara sweet-dropped. "He's evil."

Kurama took out his rose whip and slashed through bunches of demons at one time. He then saw a glowing light coming from the middle of the demons. "That must be their leader." He thought. As Kurama worked his way to the middle, he was suddenly shot back by a force-field. He was sent back about twenty feet in the air, thus a perfect target. Once he landed, a small army of demons were found hovering over him, making their strike. Just as they were a few feet away from him, Kurama heard someone scream, Spirit Gun! A fraction of a second later, all the demons that were over him, was now completely dissolved.

Kurama got up to see a very happy Yusuke. "Hah, now you owe me a life debt!" Kurama smirked and walked over to Yuske. He put his hand just inches away from the side of his neck, and clamped his hand hard. Yuske showed a confused look. Kurama revealed a very sharp object, recently headed towards Yusuke's neck. Yuske looked at the sharp…knife you could call it, in surprise. Kurama's smirk got even larger. "My debt is repaid." He said in a smooth voice that could give shivers to even the strongest demons.

Yusuke shrugged it off and turned around to fight the demons once again. Kurama walked over to where he had hit the barrier, and gently ran his hand across the burning blue light. Just then, Kurama had a sudden jolt in his mind. He knew now what this barrier was. For a certain type of magical being, this force was actually a warp in the time link. But why would they have something like this?

Yusuke spotted a large slime-like demon jump out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Just then, Yuske was slammed to the ground. He looked up at a very ugly slime demon and put on a sour face. "But…these are all dead! Why the hell do they keep coming back?" Yuske quickly rolled over so he would not get body-slammed by the large slime demon.

Kagome shot three demons at once with one arrow. But for some reason, every time she killed one demon, another one just took its place. Hiei saw the frustration in her eyes and ran over to her. Hiei grabbed Kagome and raced up a tree so they could both catch their breaths.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Hiei asked. Kagome started to breathe a little harder. "They keep coming back…why do they…keep coming back…after I kill them?" Hiei unfortunately had no clue. All of a sudden, a big bright light surrounded them, and all was black.

"_Wha- what's going on? My head…it hurts…Kurama…Yusuke…Kagome?" _Hiei got to his feet and had a look at his surroundings. He was in a large forest…with trees…lot's of trees…that's when Hiei mentally slapped himself. _"A forest with trees," _Hiei thought, _"Go figure."_ Just then, someone started walking towards them. Hiei immediately took a defensive position. He then saw Kagome sprawled on the ground and got in front of her. AND FOR SOME DAMN REASON, HE JUST HAD TO CARE! Hiei knew that if this human made him soft, he would be a main target. Not only that…they would take advantage of him. He had seen it so many times with Kurama. But of course in the end, the person that tried to take advantage of Kurama's kindness would pay dearly. Kurama may be kind, but when it comes to being set-up and tricked, he comes back with a boom. And its one thing to upset an angry fox demon, but it's another to mess with HIEI'S BEST FRIEND! But he was getting a little off the problem at hand. Once the figure in the trees came to view, Hiei saw that is was another female human, wearing an old fashioned kimono. She had long brown hair and a thin, yet obviously strong body for a human. She looked at Hiei, and of course, sensing he was a demon, took her defensive pose.

Just then, she saw Kagome on the ground, unconscious, with her arrows on the ground, and both of their clothing covered in blood. The young woman sneered at Hiei. "What have you done to my friend?"

**Well, I hope you liked it, there are still many more to come so keep reading! please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Hiei666 here again. This is the chapter where Hiei and Kagome acually show some hots for each other, if you decided to stop at the last chapter, not only would you be missing out, but you shouln't be reading this part, you stoped at the last one, I have no idea why I am still talking...I just want attention...**

**Disclaimer: I don't won any of the Yu Yu or Inu charicters.**

CH. 10

Hiei looked strangely at the girl. "Your what? How do you even know this girl?" Hiei asked. The girl through off her old kimono to reveal armor-like clothing. She held a sword, a chain, and a giant boomerang… wait, a giant boomerang…hehe, if Hiei didn't know any better, he'd say this girl is a demon huntress.

"Are you ready demon?" She shouted. Hiei froze. **"**_Yep she is…"_ Hiei bent down and grabbed Kagome before jumping up into a tree. The young woman peered up into the tree. "Hello, my name is Sango; I am going to kill you. So if you have any complaints or concerns, I shall listen over your grave." She said fearlessly.

"OK." Hiei muttered. His hold around Kagome's waist tightened. Sango looked at Hiei like he was an idiot. "Do you honestly believe that by climbing up a tree, you can avoid me?" She asked in a haunting tone. Hiei looked at her. "For the time being I can." He answered. Sango chuckled and took her boomerang. After a short intermission, she thrust the weapon at the tree and it gave way. Hiei cursed under his breath. _"Alright, so she's skilled."_ He thought.

Kagome started to struggle…even though she was still asleep. Hiei landed on the ground and looked at her. "Woman, if you do not stop moving, I will use you as a weapon." Hiei said as he readjusted her. Sango's face grew red. "You will do no such thing." She shouted. All of a sudden, the demon she was fighting was gone. She looked around. "I don't understand…I thought…AHH!" Sango shouted. Hiei had tripped her and tied her hands around her back with a vine. Also her feet, yup, they were tied as well. Sango struggled against the hold. Hiei sighed and put Kagome down before collapsing to the soft grass himself.

Hiei watched in amusement as Sango twisted, screamed, and cursed. "No way am I going near that…" Hiei said to himself. Sango looked as though once she was free, she would dawn hell upon his head. Hiei knew he had no strength left. If he tried to carry himself and Kagome, he would surely fall unconscious, but he also knew that this girl not give up, but the vines were another story. He could already see them start to loosen. Hiei began to shiver. It was getting a little cold. Sango made one last screech before she was free from the vines. Almost as if on instinct, Hiei grabbed Kagome and held his sword to her neck. Sango froze. She had said too much when she told him she was her friend…damn!

"Drop…your…weapons." Hiei threatened. Sango did as she was told. Kagome chose that time to wake up. "…Hiei?" Kagome said sweetly. Hiei's heart skipped a beat. "What?" He asked as if nothing was wrong. Kagome tapped her finger on Hiei's arm that was holding the sword. Hiei slowly lowered the sword from her neck. Kagome walked about two feet before turning around to face him. "Sorry Hiei, but you can't get rid of me that easily." Kagome said. Hiei then held his breath. Kagome turned about halfway before releasing a very hard punch to his nose.

Sango winced as Hiei fell to the ground. Hiei laid there on the grass with his arms and legs sprawled. The look of him was truly humorous. But Kagome had to ignore it. She turned around to face her friend. Sango giggled and ran up to Kagome. Kagome gave one of her award winning smiles. Sango hugged her.

"I thought that that demon had hurt you or something!" Sango cried. Kagome let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, he's not even allowed to hurt me." Kagome declared, in a voice that, yes Hiei could hear. Kagome giggled at his face expression. Hiei, at the thought of making her laugh, somehow felt a sense that he had reached some kind of goal. The very thought disgusted him.

Kagome eventually got to Kiede's village after telling Sango all about Hiei and how he was to protect her. Wile Sango hated to do so; she gave a "proper" apology, which he hardly even listened to. When Kagome got there, she was greeted with much exited Kirara, Kiede, and a _very_ pleased monk. Kagome then remembered. "Sango, aren't you two getting married?" Kagome asked excitedly!

"Yup." Sango said cheerfully, "In a few days!" She exclaimed Hiei snorted. "We hardly have the time for something as silly as that." Kagome frowned. "They're getting married, that's not silly you jerk!" Hiei growled. "What did you call me, impudent wench?" Hiei was very close to breaking the stupid rule, and ringing her neck dry. Kagome outwardly growled, "GOD, you're exactly like Inuyasha!" She yelled. As soon as she said that, everyone looked at her. Kagome, at this point, had pinned Hiei to the ground, but looked up once she felt their heavy gaze upon her.

"What is it?" She asked. Sango walked up to her friend and gave her a reassuring hug. "Kagome," Sango said, "This may be a little strange for you to see but…"

"Hay, what's going on?" A male voice came from out of the blue. Kagome looked past Sango to see…Inuyasha? Kagome let go of Sango and walked towards the person she loved…who was dead…now how did that happed? Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Sango…how did- but she was cut off by Inuyasha. "Does it matter how it happened, the point is that I am alive again right?" Inuyasha said in a smooth voice. Which was a voice Kagome didn't quite recognize; Inuyasha never used to talk like that…death sure does change people.

Hiei jumped up and put a sword to Inuyasha's neck. "Well, someone really isn't good at this now is he?" Hiei sneered. "Why don't you come out of that body and show your real sorry face?" He hissed. Kagome gasped as the sword came ever closer to Inuyasha's neck. She did the first thing she could think of… "COOL IT!" She yelled. Hiei froze instantly and fell over like a fallen statue. All the wile, Inuyasha's eyes were shadowed by his hair. Hiei started to curse under his breath as the spell wore off.

Inuyasha smirked and took out his Tetsighga (sp?). Inuyasha turned the smirk into a full smile. Kagome almost didn't recognize him. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome was taken aback by his actions. "Now Kagome, let's kill this guy so no one will get in the way of our obvious love." Inuyasha said in a strange voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, where did you get that necklace, I've always wanted to know." Kagome said. Hiei looked confused. Then he looked closely at the beads to see that they greatly resembled his, the ones Kagome gave _him_. Hiei started to chuckle. Inuyasha looked a little flushed. "Uhh, I…got it from…uhh…MY FATHER! YES, my father gave it to me a long time ago, said it was a family treasure, perhaps I can give it to _our_ child Kagome. "Sit." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

Hiei managed to get up after the spell was broken. He walked over to Kagome and looked down at the fallen half-demon. Something wasn't right. Then Inuyasha shifted. Hiei's eyes then widened in shock. He grabbed Kagome and raced up a tree. Inuyasha started to glow, then a blinding light surrounded him, and there was an explosion.

Sango and Miroku managed to avoid the explosion, but Sango got a long deep cut on her left arm. Hiei opened his eyes to find himself holding the Miko _very_ tightly. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Hiei jumped down from the tree, dropped the girl, and jumped back up trying desperately to hide his blush. Kagome shook off the surprising events and looked up at the cherry-red Hiei.

She fought the erg to laugh as he averted his eyes. Kagome then heard moaning. She looked over to see Sango holding her arm, wile Miroku was unconscious. Kagome ran over to her friend and ripped off her Kimono sleeve. She wrapped it around her arm. Kirara, having noticed it like Hiei, had already shielded Kiede from the blast. Hiei hopped down from the tree and sat on a rock next to the monk. If this guy was already sending stuff like this, they would be having some difficulties.

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review...I do so love those...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Hiei666 here and I really hope you like this next chapter just go ahead and knock yourself out. (But not literally cause that's just a little stupid)**

**Disclaimer:I don't won any of the Yu Yu or Inu Charicters. (Just for those of you who didn't get it the last 10 times I've said it!)**

CH.11

Sango's arm had gotten better, and now all they had to do was find some way back. Kiede had told them that exactly noon tomorrow, they would jump into the well, this would take them to the very instant that they left in the first place. But this time they would bring Sango and Miroku along with them.

Hiei took a walk after Kagome and Sango decided to go bathe. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, and he was a little worried about it. Hiei then circled his position and started back. As Hiei got back, he saw that everyone was asleep, except Kagome, but it was clear that she would pass out pretty soon anyway. And just as he thought this, Kagome buried her face in her sleeping-bag and went to sleep. Hiei noticed that every now and then, she would shiver a bit. It was a cool night after all.

Hiei walked over and knelt down next to her. As he looked at her, he slowly extended his hand to touch her face. He was surprised when he did, as her skin was softer then the finest silk. The warmth of Hiei's hand began to warm Kagome, thus she fell into an even deeper sleep, where she seemed to be so peaceful.

As Hiei gently caressed her face, she slowly moved her hand upwards and grabbed his hand. That scared Hiei. Had she woken up? Nope, she just decided that it would be a good idea to have the poor demon's hand in a death grip. Hiei sighed. He sat down next to her. He knew that she would let go…eventually. Kagome did let go, at about 4:00 am. And of course, Hiei, having to find a way to become comfortable, had his captured arm over her waist, and he slept next to her.

When Kagome awoke, she noticed the little demon next to her. Kagome shot up and was about to yell when she got a good glimpse at Hiei's sleeping form. When Kagome had gotten up, Hiei lost warmth, and he curled up into a tight ball. Kagome, being a female school girl, thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Kagome decided to spare him, and got up, and then she got very cold and just wanted to go back to bed. _To be next to the warm fire demon right? _Kagome was shocked at what she was thinking. "Of coarse not, just to be in bed and not in the cold." She said to herself. _Admit it that was the best sleep you ever had! _"I will not admit that which is not true." She told herself. Hiei rolled over and opened his eyes which Kagome did not notice.

_You felt warm and safe didn't you?_ "Sure but that doesn't mean anything!" Kagome yelled a little louder then intended. _You think he is adorable, hot, and more handsome then Inuyasha ever was!_ "SHUT UP!" Hiei put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise and jumped a mile.

"You are having a disturbing conversation with yourself, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop." Hiei said. Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. Hiei walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, burying his face in her raven-like hair. Kagome was so confused that she couldn't move. Hiei of coarse was only a few inches taller then she, if someone hadn't personally known them, that person would say they looked like the "perfect couple". Hiei lifted his head to her ear. "Believe me," he whispered, "I can hear it." Kagome's mind was going nuts. This was either something wonderful, or terrible. But for some reason, Kagome felt safe for once. His arms felt like strong walls of protection. She was then reminded of Inuyasha; she felt a throbbing pain in her heart. Hiei, sensing her discomfort, loosened his arms.

Kagome noticed that Hiei was letting go and a lone tear slid down her cheek. At that moment, Hiei thought he had done something wrong. His own mind knew it was wrong, but it is pointless for your mind and heart to have battles. Either way, you will end up hurt. Hiei swiftly wipes away her tear and takes a step back. Kagome kneels down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Hiei sat next to her, not wanting to upset her more. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Kagome shook her head. "It's not you, Inuyasha used to do that; it's just a sad memory." She stated. Hiei looked around, everyone was still asleep. Kagome got up and smiled, she would always do that, no matter how tough things got she would smile. "Well," she said, "We still have a long time until we have to go through the portal, so why don't we go for a walk?" Hiei was taken aback, first she was sad and now she's chirpy… how does she do it? Hiei got up and silently followed her into the forest. They walked for a good long time until they came to a bridge. Kagome stopped on top of the bridge and looked down into the water. She placed a fingertip in and watched as the ripples grew wider. Hiei quietly watched her, he felt the sudden want to go to her, comfort her, and get rid of the pain that was causing her sorrow. As they walked back to camp, the sun was high, afternoon was here, and they needed to get back. Sango and Miroku where coming with them this time. After they said good-by to Kiede they each jumped into the well. A bright pink light surrounded them as they vanished.

**Well, that was hard, I hope my work pays off with good reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, Hiei666 here and this is the fourth time I've update today! So I am a little tired of it. But that does not stop me!**

**Disclaimer: People, I really don't own anything worth owning alright, and beleive me, if I did own any of the charicters...I probibly would have never even come to this site to read about them in the first place.**

CH.12

The fight was brutal, but it ended in smiles…and groans, limping, bleeding, and everything that includes a good celebration. Kagome introduced everyone to Sango and Miroku. When Sango met Kurama, she didn't say very much. Kagome was too tired to care, but with all the excitement, she really couldn't sleep. But everyone else was bushed. Kagome took everyone back to her house and started to plan where people where going to sleep. Sango would have to sleep in Kagome's room, Shippo would have Sota's room, Miroku would have her grandpa's room, and Kurama would have her mother's room and Yusuke as well; Kuwabara just went home. That meant she was sleeping in the living room. She would have the couch, and Hiei, the recliner.

When everyone went to bed, Kagome turned on the TV low so Hiei could get to sleep if he wanted to. Kagome sat up on the couch, TV always made her tired. Hiei looked at her from the recliner. Suddenly the chair wasn't so comfortable. Hiei got up and sat down next to Kagome, which earned him a surprised look. Kagome looked at Hiei, who was staring blankly at the TV.

"What the heck are you watching?" He asked. Kagome shrugged. "I just put it on, and I fall asleep." She said as she turned the TV off. Hiei quirked an eyebrow and Kagome grabbed her photo album from under the couch. She scooted up next to Hiei and opened the book to the first page. It showed a picture of Kagome as a little kid. "Ever since I was little, my mom would put me to sleep with movies." She turned the page and it showed Sota only a year younger then he is now. "This is my brother, Sota." She said with a smile. He can be a little weird at times, but he's family." She turned the page and immediately started laughing. On the photo, it showed a picture of Sota dressed up as Inuyasha, his hero. The next picture showed Inuyasha with a ticked-off look. She explained that he always looked like that. She showed him the whole book, and Hiei was strangely interested with each pictures' history.

When the book was finished, Kagome put it back under the couch. She hoped he hadn't gotten bored. When she got back up, she sighed and sat back. Hiei saw her eyes slowly close and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome responded by cuddling up next to him. Hiei had never felt so right in his life. They both woke up early the next morning, so everyone else was still asleep. Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Hiei looking back at her. They had slept sitting up, but Kagome was still more comfortable then ever. Kagome stretched her arms and yawned. "I have been meaning to ask you Hiei," Kagome said, "What ever happened to your family?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "My mother died when I was very young…so I hardly remember her." Hiei said opening his eyes. "My father…well I don't really know about him." Kagome nearly gasped. Had she known that, she wouldn't have asked. Hiei turned her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. He couldn't remember when he became so formal with her. Kagome calmed down a bit as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome felt him move so he was now breathing against her neck. Hiei slowly lowered her to the couch so she was lying down. He hovered over her getting captured in her deep-sea-blue eyes.

Kagome looked up at his ruby eyes as he brought his face closer to hers. He brushed his hand slowly across her face. Kagome had a tickle feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hiei lowered himself and gently brushed his lips to hers. Kagome felt like giggling none-stop, but had to control it. Hiei noticed and this time pressed his lips gently on her cheek moving towards her mouth. Then kissed her again, only more passionate. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down farther. Hiei broke the kiss and sent butterfly soft kisses trailing down her neck.

Kagome felt goose-bumps rise as he made them even softer. Since she was wearing a tang-top, her arms had goose-bumps as well. Hiei brushed his tongue across her lips wanting access. She opened her mouth and allowed him entry. Hiei slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch with passion. Kagome moaned and Hiei deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers down her waist and arched his back in the air. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to a sitting up position. Hiei once again broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers stoking her arms gently.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Hiei whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at his eyes and smiled. "Hm, well I…" Kagome said…but she was interrupted.

"He, he, I hope we're not interrupting anything." Yusuke chuckled behind a smirk. Kuwabara, who had gotten there earlier, felt like he would explode with laughter. Kurama was quietly snickering in the background. "You're just lucky that little fox isn't up yet!" Yusuke laughed as Kagome and Hiei both fell off the couch and scampered to their feet. Sango and Miroku went to get info on the threat.

Everyone, laughed, snickered, made fun of, and teased them for the rest of the day.

Sesuren looked at his hand and snarled. "What do I keep you bloody idiots around for?" He said as he looked up at dead demons hanging from the walls of the cell. "I'm in a bit of a pickle now that you loons messed up, and I don't like it when my enemies beat me ya-know…so you just hang there for a tick and think about why I'm a tad upset, sorry I had to do that, but you need to learn from your mistakes." He said to the corpses. "Now you just stay up there till you think you need to come down, but until then…try not to get so much blood on the wall, maid doesn't like it all too much."

Sesuren walked away from the bodies and closed the cell door behind him. "I don't know why people think I'm a loon; I just don't want my workers to slip…time for tea I'm feeling a bit under the weather." He walked down the halls and stepped into a room at random. He looked around and saw one of his maids cleaning up. He did so enjoy the maids. They always brightened his mood.

"Good morning mi-lord, just a bit of work left and I'll be out." The maid said in a sweet voice. Sesuren walked to his desk and sat down. If he was going to find the jewel, he would have to know where to look. Getting the jewel out of the girl's body would be difficult. If he did it wrong and she died, the jewel would disappear with her soul. He needed to find the most precious spot in a woman's body, which would be the perfect spot to put a jewel. He glanced over at his maid. "Oh, missy can I borrow you a sec?" Sesuren called in a gentle tone. The maid looked a little confused, but did as she was told and walked over to her lord's desk.

Sesuren grabbed her by the waist and plopped her on the desk. The maid squeaked. Sesuren's hand began to glow a dark blue. He slowly moved his hand in front of her, searching for the perfect spot. He stopped at her heart. "Typical," He thought to himself, "Sensitive the lot of them, of coarse the heart is the hot-spot."

"That's fine love, you can leave now." He said in a soft tone. The maid, still confused, left as she was instructed. Sesuren knew that he had to find a way to get Kagome away from Hiei for just a little while so he may get the jewel from her; of course getting the jewel out of her heart without killing her was a completely different story. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he thought that that was just the right cup of tea.

**Well that was fun. I hope you anjoyed the Chapter. As soon as I can, I will update, see ya! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, Hiei666 here with a new chapter. Now I know some of you have reviewed my work and I am very happy you did. I am sorry I did not reply, that is something new to me and I really hope you can forgive me. (bows down and beggs for forgiveness) Now I will answer your reveiws. Many people reviewed so...this may take a while.**

**(maze2976: **i really like the story so far. one suggestion though. might want to proofread to make the selection a little bit easier and more enjoyable.)

Thank you maze2976, I fhope you continue to read. I would put more only I know you and can simply tell you in person.

**(Flamegirl37c: **It was good. Keep up the good work. Oh, if you remeber me, I fixed my story. You were right. I was a little hard to read. LOL)

Thank you very much Flamegirl37c! You have been very helpfull with all my chapters and I hope you continue to give reviews. You are one of the only ones who did not critisize my spelling...sniff, thank you. There were many more people who did not critisize my spelling, but you will know by the review.

**(shadow miko: **ok i think this fic is coming along quite nicely lol update asap plz hiei/kags 4 eva)

Well, that wasn't a long one, but I must still say, thank you soooo much for this! (sniff) And I compleatly agree with you, hiei/kags 4 eva!

**(Red Kitsune Flames: **All good inu crossover stories seem to have good titles too. Yours is one of them.)

Why thank you very much! I had to switch from title to title in order to find the right one, and I guss I did!

**(shadow miko: **oh i cant wait for the next chPPYS LOL UPDAET ASAP PLZ hiei/kags 4 eva lol)

(stunned) well...alright gotcha.

**(Ryukotsusei: **Nice updates, a few spelling errors but nothing to get in a tizzy over. I like how Hiei and Kagome are coming together though if the others know what's good for them they'd back off on the teasing. I don't see Hiei tolerating them for long if they keep it up lol Good chapters, update soon please.)

Wow, that's one heck of a pen name. I hope I spelled it right...anyway thank you for the review. You are the only person I put on here who had a coment my spelling, but that is only because the rest of the review I thought was really good. And you were just really nice!

**Whew, alright, that should just about do it. If I did not reply to your review, it is either because all you did was tell me that my spelling sucked, I could mentionpennames but I won't, or I did reply to one already and have limited time on the computer, or you are one of my friends who I alreadyknow and I can just say thank you in person or by instant messaging. **

CH. 13

Kagome and Hiei were both silent as they walked toward a familiar sent of corpses and death. Apparently, Yomi had agreed to help look for the person after Kagome. That was great and all, but not only did none of them like Yomi, he had asked for something in return. Yomi was not the type to want false power; he had no intention of asking for the jewel. Kurama already knew what he wanted, so he could safely assume he meant no harm.

When they got there, Yusuke took a deep breath and everyone except Kagome waited for what Yusuke did every time they came here.

"YOMI, YOU GREAT BIG TURD! GET READY YOU BLIND FREAKY OLD FART WE'RE COMEN' TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Yusuke shouted before taking off towards the castle. Kagome was dumbfounded. Hiei had his hands over his ears and had a painful expression. "Must he do that every time we come to this damn place?" Hiei growled. Kagome started giggling and Kurama looked a little embarrassed. "Well at least he has something else to say every time we come here." He comforted, though it was ignored.

They all ran after Yusuke hoping he hadn't done anything stupid like every other time. When they did get there, they weren't surprised to see Yomi holding Yusuke by the ear. "You really should get a leash for this one Kurama, holding him like this is degrading for both of us." Yomi said a slight smile on his face.

Kagome looked at the miserable Yusuke and started giggling. Yomi looked at them, and then turned his head towards them with a surprised look. "It seems you have graced my presence with a female, a human no doubt." He said walking up to her still smiling but let go of Yusuke. "Is this the girl you said needed help Kurama?" He asked touching her face to assume what she looked like. Kagome squeaked as Yomi moved his hand across her face. But then he stopped and turned towards Hiei. "What's wrong Hiei, you seem upset about something, I can tell by the way your heart is pounding and your fists are clenched." Yomi said.

Hiei quickly relaxed his hands and Yusuke laughed. "Aww, Hiei just wants attention right lover-boy?" Yusuke said making kiss faces. Hiei was highly uncomfortable. "Talk to me like that again your sick child, and I make sure you never know the meaning of love or even what it feels like to be happy for a good long time." Hiei spat. Yusuke laughed even harder. "Oh sure, and Kagome will be _right there_ holding your hand the whole time." Yusuke cooed. Hiei's eyes turned red. Shippo, who had been there the whole time, looked confused.

"Kagome, what's he talking about?" Shippo asked as Hiei looked even angrier at Yusuke who had now started acting out the little show they put on last night, Kuwabara helping out which made it all the more disturbing. Hiei started growling and that scared them a little. "THAT'S IT!" Hiei yelled as he flung across the room tackling Yusuke as Kuwabara ran for his life. Hiei grabbed his head and put him in a head-lock. Yusuke licked his finger and stuck it in Hiei's ear which made him shiver and quickly let go of Yusuke. "GROSS, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hiei demanded as he held his ear like it had been poisoned. No one, not even Yomi could contain their laughter. Kagome giggled for a bit as well. Hiei blushed and everyone laughed harder.

After a few minutes of tormenting poor Hiei, Kurama got back to the important matters. Yomi agreed to help as long as he could have the liberty of fighting a warrior truly worthy of his time, which sounded to Yusuke like a load of BS. Kagome knew just who to ask, and since she had spoken with him on several occasions where he wasn't trying to kill her, she thought she had a good chance at this. Yomi had been very happy to know that someone with enough power and strength to at least amuse him was truly coming at last.

Now Yusuke and Kuwabara had been assigned to an easy mission alone while Kurama went to school. Hiei then continued his duties as her guard. They went to her house and Shippo went to bed. It wasn't that it was late, but he just got so tiered at demon world that he almost passed out. Kagome sat on the coach a little board as Hiei sat uncomfortably in a corner. He would have sat next to her, but he just could not contain the thought of her…next to him. He didn't know what was happening, but if it was scaring him, it would really scare her. Kagome looked over at Hiei only to have him avert his eyes. She sighed.

All of a sudden, the front door opened and Sango and Miroku walked in. Sango walked into the living room with a sad expression. "Kagome, we were able to find out where your family is." She said. Hiei looked up. Kagome nodded her head and looked at Sango. Miroku looked down. Sango continued. "His name is Sesuren…he's the one doing this to you; the one who kidnapped them. Hiei got up and walked over to Kagome.

"So all we have to do is find this moron and get her family back, then kill him right, that simple?" Hiei asked. Sango looked even more uncomfortable. "Well Hiei, that's not all we found out." She said holding the hem of her shirt. Hiei looked at her funny. Sango looked at him seriously. "As it turns out Hiei, Sesuren is kind of…" She said tailing off. Hiei looked at her again even more confused. Sango looked at him again. "He's your father."

**Well, my wrist is officially not working...but it's worth it to make you all happy! I just hope I am making you all happy with the chapters...(sigh) R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Hiei666 here and I am so ready to continue this story! i no that there isn't much action in tis story so I have put a bit more in there! I also have a few things I want to try out with out favorite three eye'd demon so lets go on and read and review!**

**Shadow miko.** Well in order to find out how that's going to work, just keep reading! Thanks a whole lot for the review!

**Red Kitsune Flames: **Well I am so happy that you found that suprising, I try I really do! And I am absolutly thankful for your wonderful review! keep reading!

**Ryukotsusie:** Wow, you are one of my very favorite reviewers already! Thank you so much for your positive coments! And if any of your stories were rated T I would so read them to my hearts content...unfortunatly I have this stupid think called McAffe and it buggs the hell out of me! Keep reading...and i like your pen name...it's origional to say the least!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I live in a box, I sleep on news paper, and i am justsaying this so you people will get the point.**

CH. 14

Hiei was dumbfounded. "How could…but…" He was not pleased with the news he was getting. "He's my…what?" Hiei nearly fell over. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. What if she hated him now? Or what if she thought he was after the jewel or something?

Kagome looked at Sango. "You're sure?" Kagome asked despite Sango's serious look. Sango nodded. Hiei took Kagome's hand and walked with her into the kitchen. When they got there, Hiei had a look of sadness in his eyes. "Kagome…I don't normally say stuff like this but…about my father…" Hiei was interrupted.

"We have to kill him…I know." Kagome stated. Hiei looked more confused then ever. "Well yes, by all means let's but I just hope you don't think I'll change my mind about all this and go to Daddy's side or anything. He did dissert me after all." Hiei said painfully. Kagome took his hand. "Well, then I guess I won't do that right?" She said cheerfully. Hiei sighed. What was he thinking? Kagome trusted him…no need to worry about that; but he couldn't help but wonder about everyone else. Hiei let go of her hand and lazily dropped his hands down her back settling in a tight embrace. Kagome was happy, even with the strange events that were taking place.

Later that evening, Shippo awoke and Kagome started for the kitchen to make dinner before going their separate ways to find Sesuren and get her family back. Yusuke and the others arrived at the door shortly after she started so she decided to make more for everyone with Sango helping at her side. It was going to be a very long night.

Sesuren smiled as he looked out the balcony window. The servant girl from before stepped into the room hesitantly, not wanting to get the scare she got last time. Sesuren spun around and frightened the living daylights out of her however. He got close to her and she stood strait to try the courage one more time. She shut the door behind her and cleared her throat. "My lord, I have just been informed that a group of some kind is heading in the castle's general direction. The guards are wondering if they should attack." She said trying desperately to hide her fear. Sesuren, as it turned out, could sense her fear, but he was more interested in his new un-invited guests.

"So, who are they?" He asked. The servant girl sighed in relief and took a spell book that was on the ground. She opened it up and read some of its contents while Sesuren watched.

"Let me see through the eyes of Thee

Let me give my soul to the sky and the sea

Lift my heart till it sours above the ground

Make an enchanted forest that is spellbound.

Now do these things before your master

And if too slow, then do it faster

Show me the intruders that lie ahead

Whether they weak or strong, alive or dead.

They walk upon the forest earth

Yet they must know this is not their turf

Let me look around every forest tree

And see them then through the eyes of Thee."

Suddenly, the book started shimmering bright blue and the words on the pages stared melting together. Swirls of colors that were not on the book before now decorated the book swirling together. The pages seemed to fuse together and the swirling mass of color began to take form. Sesuren looked closer to see that there were quite a lot of them. At least eight from what he could count. Two in particular seemed to know their way around the forest quite well, which was very odd considering no one had ever walked through that forest long enough to know it's surroundings aside from him for hundreds of years. Those two in particular looked and felt different from any other human he had seen before anyway. As he looked closer, he saw a school girl in the lot of them and smiled. "Well, well, this is just perfect; bring my work to me, just leaves more time for me to see how this team works. I think I want to have fun with this bunch." He said delighted.

Now he would get his jewel, and enjoy doing it…they just made his day.

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I think we can go the rest of the way without getting lost guys." Kagome said sweetly. Sango looked confused. "What do you mean Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Well, as much as we may need you, you are the only ones who know where Sesshomaru lives. I think if this castle is here, then perhaps he is still around as well." She explained. Kurama stepped in. "Well, if that is truly the case, he most likely lives in demon world at the time being. This demon that we are dealing with has powers I've never seen so I can't be sure as to what kind of demon he is. If Sesshomaru does indeed live in demon world, you will need an escort." He simplified.

Yusuke pointed at Kurama and smirked. "Well then I guess they should just call you tour-guide. Safety note, if you're ever walking around in demon world and you suddenly find yourself in dire need of water, just remember one thing about the rivers and lakes and pretty must any kind of natural water source in the area, just remember it's not worth it!" He exclaimed. Sango started giggling and nodded her head. They walked off and the rest of the group walked on.

Sesuren smiled. "This is going to be fun!" Sesuren put his hand on the book. The servant girl watched as he thought of different ways to torture them. "Do another one girl and make it good, I don't care what you do, surprise me." He demanded. The servant girl nodded and closed her eyes.

"Forest of Thee hear my words

Take life from the snakes, fish and the birds

Give what can't move the extra life

With bodies of steel and leaves of knife

Let bark become blades and roots like whips

When you hear the words that spew from my lips

For the trees are your enemies, if you I would mind

Because although they are heartless, they are very much alive."

Hiei looked up all of a sudden, confused. "What's that noise?" He asked. Kagome looked at him with a surprised look. Yusuke stopped walking and dashed over to Hiei. "Hay…what's that… (Crrreeeeekk…BAM!) All of a sudden, a tree branch hit him out of nowhere. Hiei was about to run to his fallen companion when he heard a shrill cry. He ran towards the sound thinking it was Kagome. When he got there however, it turned out that it wasn't her after all.

A giant oak was completely abusing the term "gentle giant" and was clashing about. The screaming had also come from the tree, but what sounded before like a child's screech, now sounded like a terrible mass of screaming coming from tornado victims only slightly more troubling.

**Well people, that is it for this chapter! Read the next chapter and find out how they get out of this mess. Just so you know, all the poems in this story were made by me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiei666 here! I just could not leave you at thatcliff hanger! So I am reviewing twise today! I hope you enjoy this because it is no where near over yet!**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't get it before, then you need theopy of some sort...I do not own the charicters...**

CH. 15

Hiei ran towards the tree with his sword drawn ready for attack. He jumped into the air easily dodging any whipping vine or hurtling branch. He slashed the tree in half and it became completely still in an instant. Hiei had a look of victory until Kuwabara walked up and tapped his shoulder. When Hiei responded, Kuwabara slowly pointed in front of them to reveal that every tree in the forest was alive and each one a mind of its own. Hiei nearly tripped in surprise and no longer thought of his dilemma as an easy task. He knew without a doubt, things were only about to get worse.

Kagome ran up next to Hiei and whispered something into his ear. Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Yusuke were thrashing about fighting the evil ghost trees. Hiei drew his sword and Kagome gave it a gentle touch, giving it Miko powers as well as making it glow a black aura. The sword was used by Hiei, a warier of the dark, so the sword turned black. It is said that you can tell a lot about a person by the color of his or her aura.

Hiei merely pointed his sword at a tree and it burst into flames. A look of excitement adored his features as he turned every tree into a flaming torch. Kagome was pleased that she could be of at least a little help.

"Bloody Hell," Shouted Sesuren, "Miko powers, didn't see that one coming." He chuckled and realized that all they were doing now was torching all his trees so he tapped the book and the spell broke. The servant girl looked up to think of another spell. She had been taught many spell as a young child as her mother was a spell caster of some kind; she never thought to ask. Just then she came up with the perfect spell, although it may be overdoing it a bit.

"Things aren't always as they may seem

As there are many enchantments in the forest of Thee

Sometimes you may not always feel like yourself

But you won't know why, and get no help

As people switch bodies and bodies switch minds

Your voice will cry out in a variety of kinds.

But don't worry, it isn't really that way

The question is will you find that out today?"

Hiei sheathed his sword. Yusuke walked over and looked a bit antsy. "Now I've been attacked by spiders, demons, zombie humans, normal humans, hit-men, teachers, an old hag, my relatives, Hiei, boy bands, big things of energy, doctors, mind readers, women…sort of, big cats and Hell, I've even been attacked by a gas truck; but I have never, ever been attacked by a tree!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hiei nodded. He walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She walked over to Kuwabara and held his hand. Kuwabara gawked and Hiei nearly fainted. Kagome started walking but Hiei stopped her. "What in Hell are you doing?" Kagome stared for a moment. "What's the mater Yusuke…I always do this and you never had a problem with it before." She said as Kuwabara slid out of her grasp.

Hiei walked up to her and nearly growled. "This is me Kagome, you have just touched Kuwabara!" He yelled. Kagome looked confused. Shippo also looked confused. "Kagome, they are telling the truth." Kagome looked over at Shippo and Hiei walked up to him and picked him up. "Then this must be some sort of fox magic if you are immune to it." Hiei said as the little fox climbed onto one of his shoulders. "It isn't fox magic that is making Kagome think you are different people, I'm immune to almost all magic, but I guess this is a very weak spell then. It should ware off after a weak or so…"

Hiei looked at the fox. "Can it be sooner?" He asked. Shippo smiled. "Yea, sure I can, but Hiei, there will be a little bit of pain, and all three of you have to be far away from each other. That way I can reverse the spell no problem." Shippo explained. Kagome giggled. "Way to go Shippo, my little man always on top of things!" She exclaimed. Hiei snorted.

They all went to different parts of the forest. Genkie had come to help after Hiei sent her a mental note. She would look after Yusuke, Kagome would look after Hiei, and Shippo would look after Kuwabara along with reversing the spell. Kagome sat Hiei down in a cave and started a fire. She didn't like the idea that this person that looked like Yusuke was Hiei; she liked the way Hiei looked, not that she didn't like the way Yusuke looked or anything, in fact if Hiei hadn't come into her life first, she probably would have fallen for Yusuke…that is if he didn't already have a girlfriend. Kagome felt strange. Why was she thinking about things like this now? Hiei sat looking at her with a strange expression. She knew he could hear her.

"Would it kill you not to listen to my thoughts?" She asked irritated. Hiei smiled. "I wasn't listening to your thoughts love, but if you are thinking something of my interest…" He suggested. Kagome then blushed and that made Hiei nearly laugh. This girl was so very precious to him, yet why he could not understand. He had never felt this way for anyone much less a human. He used to think that humans were useless creatures with not a single good trait in them. Once he met Yusuke and the others, he began to see differently. Although he hated Kuwabara with every inch of what he had of his soul, he still thought of him as a friend and would back him up in battle. He had learned the meaning of friendship with them, but Kagome had taught him something else, something he thought most important, but at the same time, painful. That was why he never cared for the human emotion. Love was the one thing that had made him afraid to talk to Yukina for so long. Love was the thing that mad him cry so much when his mother died. Love was the thing that bothered Kagome to no end.

So why did this emotion even exist? Why does no story sound right without a little romance? Why does there have to be a happily ever after? But with love always comes consequence. The person may fall out of love and go to someone else leaving the other person to wallow in their grief. This was the kind of thing Kagome was going through; the kind of thing that pushed her away from him. Human emotion seemed so useless to him, yet he felt incomplete without it. He knew that she had feelings for him, but why? He had done nothing to earn the love of a pure creature like Kagome. But no matter how much he knew he did not deserve her, but he could not bare the thought of loosing her. As he was thinking this, Kagome had gotten sleepy and, without realizing it, curled up in a ball on the cave floor.

Hiei looked at her and smiled. This was the great warrior who had apparently lived through so much torment and defeated Naraku, a terrible and monstrous beast who was the cause of so much pain. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. This act he would never get tired of. He loved her, he knew that now. Kagome was the only person ever able to make him truly happy. She gave him noting but love and trust in return. How that stupid "Inuyasha" person didn't see this magnificent girl was beyond him.

Hiei started to feel warmness inside; the spell was breaking. Kagome groaned as she snuggled a little closer to Hiei. Hiei closed his eyes for a little while just to rest his eyes…or so he thought.

"Are you done yet, because I'm really starting to feel like Hiei?" Kuwabara complained. Shippo nodded. "How does it feel?" He asked with his hands over Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara grunted. "Like a pain in my neck that's what. I don't see why some sick person would want to turn me into some little creep. I swear I'll…hey, hehe, getting a little sleepy…"

Shippo sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"How do you feel Dimwit?" Genkie asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes. Of all the things he could have turned into, he had to be this dope. He had gotten his share of being Kuwabara a long time ago and he never wanted to go back. Yusuke felt like just jumping off the face of the earth and go to sleep. But he'd have to deal with sleeping here.

**Well, that's that for today! I hope you all read more stuff I put up here and I will try my best to make you guys happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, Hiei666 here with a new chappy! Good thing too, a lot of you may have killed me if I didn't at some point. Well, I have been fairly busy, so anyway, I have a suprise charicter being put in this story and for those of you who have read my other story, Now And Then, you will know who this person is. I will be putting him in a lot of my stories. Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry, I can't mention names as I am in a bit of a rush, but I thank everyone who reviewed! I am so tired right now. So, review! That way you can show just how much you all love the story by making me reply. I need to get off my butt and reply anyway...so, read and review! Please!**

CH. 16

Hiei awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Whatever the little fox did, it worked. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Hiei's ruby-red ones and smiled. She stretched and yawned. Hiei grabbed her gently by the waist and set his chin on her shoulder. Kagome giggled and turned around to face him. Hiei knew she didn't love him the way he did, but the feelings she did show were good enough for him.

Now that they were alone, Hiei didn't feel so embarrassed doing this. He stroked her hair and kissed her nose. Kagome smiled and he brushed his lips against hers. A deep blush rose to her cheeks and she felt herself shiver. Hiei loved the reactions he got from her. The more he made her blush, the better she smelt. He didn't know why, but he liked it. Hiei pressed his lips to her forehead and then lightly kissed her neck.

Kagome moaned as he did this; when he stopped, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei was just about to say something when they both heard an "Aww, how sweet" coming from the opposite side of the cave. Hiei nearly jumped when he heard it. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. A very tall man with long black hair and great wings was at the entrance to the cave. Kagome's blush deepened and Hiei started growling.

"Now hay, come on," Said the man. "Let's not get angry, we're all friends here right?" He asked nervously. Hiei looked surprised. "Well no, I've never met you before." Hiei said with an irritated tone to his voice. The man looked at Hiei then sighed. "Oh right, how silly of me." He said happily. Kagome gave him an unsure look and tapped Hiei on the shoulder. "Is he crazy?" She asked. Hiei shrugged.

"My name is Korugane and I am the great lord Sesshomaru's number one messenger! He told me to come see you two for important matters. Miss Kagome, your friends have arrived at his castle and he humbly accepts your proposal and will help in any way he can!" Korugane said happily.

Hiei groaned. "Alright, then please leave us alone, if you haven't noticed, we are a little busy and I am not going to stop here, go tell Yusuke and the others if it's such a big deal!" Hiei shouted.

Kagome smiled. "Sorry Mr. Korugane. But if you will, and when you find them, can you tell us where to meet them?" She asked politely.

Korugane bowed. "Anything for such a beauty such as yourself; I promise to do just as you say my lady Kagome." He said in a smooth voice. Hiei made a grab for him but Koru jumped out of the way just in time and shot into the air and out of sight.

"I thought he was nice." Kagome said still smiling. Hiei snorted. Well, he interrupted…I loathe him for that. Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and shot her tongue down his throat. Hiei, a little surprised by this action, stumbled backwards a little before regaining balance and joining her in the kiss. Kagome slowly slid his shirt off to reveal his perfectly muscular body. She slid her fingers lightly down his bare chest and stomach muscles. Hiei smiled against her lips and gently kissed her collar. Thus, they had a romantic time and Hiei soon found they were not alone; Koru obtained many bruised for being an eavesdropper.

About two hours later, everyone was together and Shippo started his boasting. "I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it…" Shippo sang for nearly half and hour strait. He would have sung that long if it weren't for Hiei.

"Little fox, I swear to you that if you do not stop that repulsive singing, I will have to do something so very terrible to you; which usually involves the loss of several limbs and that always puts me in a good mood so don't think I won't do it. I suggest you stop before I start hacking stuff off!" Hiei warned earning complete and total silence from Shippo and a few thankful and disturbed looks from his fellows. Kagome giggled. Koru sighed. "Why Hiei, you are simply terrible." He teased. Everyone had been informed as to who Korugane was. They did so many tests to see if they could trust him, and he passed all of them; it was a good thing to because otherwise, Hiei had warned him about this, he would be at the loss of several limbs.

**With Sesuren**

Sesuren smiled and laughed. The servant girl was a bit confused. Why was he happy? Surly these people had made him so angry he had gone mad. The difference there was impeccable. Sesuren then walked to the north wall to his room. There he found chains attached to the wall. He went over to the servant girl and whispered something into her ear. The girl gave a horrified look before helping Sesuren chain himself up. He tugged at the chains a bit to make sure they were sturdy.

The servant girl mumbled a few words from the book and Sesuren gave a loud yell and seemed to be in pain…but he did it all with a smile on his face.

**With the group**

Hiei felt strange, but he only showed it for a little while until he went completely silent. He had a smile on his face and walked up to Kagome. They were walking in the back so no one was really looking at them. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered into her ear. She was about to scream, but he had fastened his hand securely around her neck. Kagome froze and stood stiff as a board. Hiei nipped at her neck and said something else to her that made her very uncomfortable.

Koru looked in front of him. "That's odd I feel that there is something amiss… this isn't right." He started mumbling. Yusuke walked up to him. "Hey, what's up buddy; don't tell me you're having second thoughts about coming along." Yusuke said. Korugane paused for a moment. "It's not that, I just have this really bad feeling is all…like something's terribly wrong."

Everyone turned around to see Hiei holding Kagome against her own will; a look of terror and betrayal on her face. Hiei wasn't paying any attention at all to the others, but Kagome was silently pleading for them to do something. Koru gasped. "Hiei, what on earth, how dare you treat Lady Kagome in such a way;" **_BAM! _**Koru plopped to the ground after harshly being hit over the head with the hilt of Hiei's sword.

"That should shut you up; now don't you ever start talking like that again. Sorry I had to do that but you just decide to go around telling the whole bloody your opinion, that's inexcusable for someone of your rank. I should tell you that none of this is all that good for your health." Hiei said. He was still holding Kagome. He walked over to Yusuke. "You look like a strong young lad who can keep his mouth shut…" Hiei started at Yusuke. Yusuke frowned. "Oh boy can looks be deceiving." He said sourly. Hiei stared blankly for a few minutes before blinking and regaining…whatever it was he lost. Hiei looked at Yusuke and smiled. "You best tell your little friend over there that if he so much as says anything through his last breaths, I will take a visit to Hell myself and give him a good reason as to why he should have kept his mouth shut. I can ruin lives but I can ruin deaths just as well." He sneered.

Kewabara gulped. Hiei sprang forth into the trees and vanished with Kagome still in his possession.

**With Sesuren**

Sesuren slammed his fists against the wall and pulled on the chains with all his might. He yelled and growled loudly and the servant girl wished someone else could do this instead of her. Sesuren looked at the servant girl and panted. "Girl, what's your name?" He asked out of breath. The servant girl, being as far away from him as possible without actually leaving the room, stood a little closer to him and sat down on the floor a few feet out of his reach.

"My name is Shicara; I am the lord's servant." She said softly. (For those of you who don't know, the "r" in Shicara sounds just like an "L", just like in Kirara. So the name Shicara sounds like Shicala; it's Japanese grammar, so don't ask me.) Sesuren sat on the ground and closed his eyes. "He switched bodies with me didn't he?" Sesuren asked. Shicara nodded slightly. "Yes Hiei," She said sounding a bit sorry, "I'm afraid he did."

**Whew! That was long. Well, please, review, send those wonderful reviews! I prefer them to be long, fun and pointless! So go ahead.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey pplz! Well, I finally completed this chapter. So read up, and thank you so much for all of your reviews! I will make sure to read all of your stories, but keep in mind...that may take a while, ok, R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I will say it, (as it is very depressing) I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**CH.17**

Hiei awoke feeling dizzy. What on earth happened? At first, he was with Kagome and the rest of them going to Sesuren's castle, and now…he was here. But, where was here? Hiei had no time for questioning. What ever was going on, he was in chains, and he wanted out!

Hiei pulled and yanked at the chains. But unfortunately, they wouldn't budge. They didn't even show any signs that they had been pulled on. They did look aged though. Hiei sighed. He wouldn't get out this way, which meant he was stuck here till he saw someone. Hiei sat down and "patently" waited for someone to enter the room he was in. Hiei then realized where he was, but he didn't know the location. He was in a room; it was heavily decorated with paintings on the walls and there was a huge bed in the corner. Suddenly the chains seemed out of place. There was also a desk in one part of the room. Hiei looked at the paintings. None of them really struck him as interesting. Then he looked at the desk and saw that there were many papers on it. What he also saw was a rather large book with a creepy cover that he wanted to read at some point if he could ever get out of this crap hole he had apparently fallen into.

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open. A girl with long brown hair entered the room.

**End of…story.**

"And I guess that's pretty much what happened before you came in here." Hiei said seriously bored out of his mind. Shicara smiled. She had listened to many stories that this "Hiei" person had told her and she found herself enjoying them. When ever Sesuren told a story, it was always intended to scare her. The only reason why she took this job was she thought it would be promising. Now she wished she had never been in contact with him. But this Hiei person was defiantly better.

"I guess the term "like father like son" doesn't apply to you, does it Hiei?" She asked. Hiei looked at her with curious eyes. Then he shrugged.

"I never knew him, so I wouldn't know, but mark my words, if he does a single bad thing to Kagome, if he hurts her in any way; I swear I'll tear his head right off!" Hiei warned. Shicara smiled. She could only hope that would be his decision. She didn't hope however that he did do something to Kagome. Apparently, they were friends.

Shicara sighed. She walked over to Hiei and took a key out of the pocket in her dress. All the while expecting Hiei to jump up and slam her in the head to get the key and go free, but he never did. She slowly put the key into the lock and turned it unleashing him to do what he pleased. Hiei stood up and gave her an unsure look before shrugging it off and looking at his attire in the mirror. "The only thing I don't hate about him," he said lifting his arms to reveal the black cloth sliding down Sesuren's pale arms, "Is the way he dresses," he concluded.

Shicara giggled and walked over to the door. "I am the only one who knows about Sesuren being turned into you, so none of the others will be able to tell the difference," she said. "If we hurry, we may be able to track Sesuren before he does any harm to your friend. Hiei was hardly listening to the first part. He did not know his way around the castle so he scooped up Shicara in his arms and sprinted out the door.

"Onna, I'll run, you tell me which way to go, and hurry; if you don't make a decision, I will for you!" He yelled while running down the hallway. As he ran, they came up to a fork in the hallway.

"Go left!" She shouted. Hiei made a mad quick dash to the left. Then he began to pick up speed. Shicara looked at another fork. She then proceeded to yell, "Left!" Hiei turned left.

"No-no, wait, I meant right!" she squealed. Hiei skidded to a halt and bolted to the right of the hallway.

No matter how many forks they went through, another was always there. Shicara thought for a moment, but a moment was too much for Hiei. "Onna, do you even know where the hell we're going?" He shouted. Shicara didn't even answer him. She just screamed "RIGHT!"

Hiei nearly ran into the wall taking that turn. "Why do we even have to go so fast anyway?" Shicara asked. Hiei shot a glace at her.

I can't let anything happen to Kagome, the sooner we get to where ever he has taken her, the better!" He shouted.

Shicara smiled. He had a lot of determination for his friends. She was cut from her thoughts by Hiei. "ONNA," he shouted. Shicara snapped from her day dream and looked at the fork and shouted. "Just go strait, we're almost there," she said. Hiei was glad. Any more of this and he would have to kill someone.

**With Kagome and Sesuren:**

Kagome twisted and turned while ropes stopped her from doing very much other then that. They looked like ropes on the outside, but in actuality, they felt like chains to the person wearing them. Sesuren looked at the struggling Kagome. Human or not, this girl was thoroughly turning him on with all that struggling. Kagome gave him the worst looks she had ever given anyone before, but they didn't seem to faze him at all.

"When Hiei finds me, you'll be sorry you monster!" Kagome shouted. Sesuren laughed. He looked at her and gave her an "I-know-something-you-don't-and-I-think-it's-pretty-damn-funny" look. He showed her a book and flipped a few pages.

"Onna, see this book, the spell used to switch Hiei and my bodies is in this book. I have also cast a spell so that when that spell wears off, I will still be right here and Hiei will still be chained away," he said, smiling.

Kagome gave a shocked expression. "You mean to tell me that Hiei's…" she began, unable to finish. Sesuren smiled.

"Yup, and he's not going anywhere," he said with self confidence. Kagome lay down on her back to try to get the ropes off from there, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Sesuren quickly pounced on top of her and Kagome let out a squeak, which mad Sesuren chuckle.

Kagome was unable to move as the person who was pretending to be Hiei brushed his very sharp fangs to her skin.

**Will Hiei make it in time? And even if he does, will he be able to stop his insane father from doing the worst? Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R plz! Or I'll leave you at a cliffy! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hey, hey! This is Hiei666 and I am here to announce that because I have already promised it, this chapter is dedicated to _RinsDarkMagician_! YAY! I have already promised. So for those of you reading this story, read some of the stories from _RinsDarkMagician_! Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Alright people, I have said this more then I want to, and for your info, I really don't want to. So this is the last time I am going to say it! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Happy now?**

**Chapter 18:**

Sesshomaru rolled over in bed. He took off the covers and slid out. All he wanted to do was sit and watch the clouds or something. He hated Mondays. Suddenly, an extremely elderly Jaken rushed into his chambers…without knocking or anything. (How rude)

"Lord Sesshomaru, three people have come to your castle and they demand that they see you! And what's worse, two of them are shape-shifters! They have taken the form of two people this Jaken knows to be long dead!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Sesshomaru put his hand to his head. He knew quite a few people to be dead. Jaken had to be more specific, especially so early in the morning…and he really needed a bath! "What the- there's a zit right smack dab in the middle of his head…wonder how long that's been there…his face looks so weird…like a…squash…of some kind…." He thought to himself while Jaken said stuff he wasn't even listening to half of.

Jaken looked at his lord who was giving him a very curious look. "What's wrong my lord, you seem deep in thought," Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru just stood there…looking at Jaken's hideous squash-head. He began mumbling random things and slowly walked away. Jaken stood in the corner of the room.

Sesshomaru was still thinking about Jaken's strangely shaped head when three figures appeared in front of him. He looked at them and smiled. He knew them anywhere and also knew that they were the real thing. "They must have Kagome's time-travel deal," he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru slowly bowed. Sango smiled. "I guess you remember after all this time, do you Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, then Miroku, then Kurama. "I remember everyone except that guy," he said. He then pointed at Kurama.

Sango looked at Kurama and then back at Sesshomaru. "Listen Sesshomaru, we need help. There's this guy named Sesuren who is trying to steal the jewel from Kagome and he may kill her. He also has her family captured and any minute, they could die. Please Sesshomaru. All we need you to do is fight Yomi for us and then he will help us save Kagome. But before that, I ask that you help. After that, please accept Yomi's proposal. Please Sesshomaru? You are one of our last hopes!" She pleaded.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I will not," he said simply. "Don't you remember, you promised you would never ask me for any help again, and you still owe me from last time!" he shouted. Sango got angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

**Flashback: **

"I don't normally ask for help, but Inuyasha would like to know if you can please help us fight Naraku. We won't ask you for anything else and we won't bother you anymore, just please." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha was eating dirt.

"Fine, I will help." Sesshomaru said finally after a few seconds pause.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I owe you one," Kagome said.

**End of Flashback**

Sango became enraged. "What do you mean; there was nowhere in that where we said we would never ask again, you lie!" She shouted.

**Flashback:**

_We won't ask you for anything else **and **we won't bother you anymore._

**End Flashback**

Sango was still mad and Kurama was confused along with Miroku. "Well, why do we owe you? You did that as a favor right? So we owe you nothing." She blurted.

**Flashback:**

"_Thank you Sesshomaru, **I owe you one."**_

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru had his hands across his chest with a victory smile on his face. Sango started shaking with anger. Then…she snapped.

"LISTEN YOU BIG SHOW OFF, YOU **ARE** GOING TO HELP US, WE **DON'T **OWE YOU ANYTHING, AND YOU **WILL NOT **HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS TO WHATEVER I SAY, BECAUSE IF YOU **DO** I **WILL **KICK YOUR ASS TO THE **_MOON!_**" Sango shouted frightening Sesshomaru.

"So, will you help us?" Sango asked.

"…yes ma'am…"

**Alright, So, how did everyone like it. Sorry for making Sesshomaru afraid of Sango, but you know what they say, what some guys lack in bravery, they make up for with being smart, funny, handsome, hot, cute, hunky, and ...well, however many ways you could call him a really good looking guy, that's him! Well, R&R!**

**Note: I am very sorry for the short Chapter, I will make the next one longer. But I have spoiled you all be making all the other ones longer haven't I?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Alright, I am sick with a stomach ach and now I need more assurance then ever. My little brother is being mean and saying that this story sucks so everyone, please send me long pointless reviews so I may feel happy once more! Alright, just a reminder, this chapter belongs to _Midnight Abyss _and _RinsDarkMagician;_ whom I am dedicating this to. You guys are the greatest! Alright, here goes.**

**Note: I am very sorry that I have not updated for a while now. And I know I will be grounded again soon. So that's my excuse, I was grounded. All because of school. As one of my best friends put it, _horrible, confusing school! _Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 19:**

Kagome squirmed and tried to get out of Sesuren's grasp, but the chains cut her skin every time she tried to move. Sesuren was having his fun with her. He gently licked the nape of her neck and took in the pleasurable smell of her fear.

**With Hiei:**

"Alright, where do we go now?" Hiei asked impatiently. Shicara sighed and looked down one path in the dirt road, then down another path. She was totally stumped.

"Uhh…that way I think," she guessed. Hiei inwardly snorted and in a flash, raced in the direction she pointed. He kept running until he came to a spring. He stopped and (quite roughly) dropped Shicara. Shicara hit the ground with an "umph" and rubbed her sore bottom from the fall. Hiei reached into the spring and cupped his hands into the water. Then he splashed the water on his face and rubbed his eyes.

Shicara looked at him. She could tell he was not just doing that because he was hot. She looked more closely and noticed that he was hiding something. She moved next to him and then realized why he splashed water on his face. Hiei's eyes had tears swelled up inside them and many streaks running down his cheeks to indicate that he had shed tears.

Shicara smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew why he was crying. Someone like him could never face the fact that he loved a human. But the real problem was that he was probably so in love with this human, the thought of not getting to her in time and not being able to save her life made him bread to the point where he was in tears. It was something that she had seen before. The same thing happened to Sesuren when he fell in love with Hiei's mother. She had remembered that clearly. He sat up in his room for days; depressed over his love which would never be. Then he knocked her up and things had just gone down-hill from there.

Hiei looked over to Shicara. "She will be okay right? We'll get to her in time…" he asked; unsure of himself.

Shicara's throat felt awful and her eyes burned. Seeing someone so strong look so helpless seemed like torture.

Earlier that morning, Hiei had returned to his normal stature and looked absolutely nothing like his father did. He was getting a little sick and tired of being tall…oh well. He still had no problem carrying her, but at the moment, his thoughts were on the one person he wanted to see most.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesuren held on to the miko's shoulders and licked her neck. Kagome let out a holler of pain and anger.

"What's the matter Miko? Am I not satisfying you?" Sesuren teased.

Kagome glared daggers. "You're sucking on my neck, no, I'm not satisfied, now get the hell OFF me!" she screamed. Sesuren gave an evil smile and slid his tongue across her chest. Kagome screeched and tried to slap him when his hand came up and sunk his claws into her wrist.

"The time has come," he said darkly. Kagome screamed in pain as Sesuren's hand sunk into her chest; gripping at her heart.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hiei ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, his fox-friend came to view, along with a very tall guy, the perverted monk, and the demon huntress. Upon seeing him, Kurama leapt forth beside his friend.

"We were able to get Sesshomaru, I got wind that Yusuke and the others would go find Yomi and tell him that Sesshomaru is going to fight with him after we have defeated your father," Kurama said calmly.

"Isn't Yomi supposed to help fight Sesuren?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled.

"Nope, he said he would _help_ not fight, besides, he wanted to save his strength for Sesshomaru. Naturally, however, Yomi did provide us with some protection at least. Now all of us are able to find Sesuren with no problems. And now that we have Sesshomaru, there's now way we could loose," he said happily.

They all raced to Sesuren's hiding place.

Hiei put Shicara down and looked long and hard at the two huge doors that were in the way of him, and Kagome. Sesshomaru, having been used to opening such large doors, opened them. Hiei raced to the room were he sensed his father and burst through the doors. Right as he opened it, Sesuren was pulling his hand out of Kagome's chest. Kagome lay limp on the bed and didn't move.

Sesshomaru immediately made a mad dash for the jewel and ended up getting gutted in the process. Kurama grabbed his trusty rose whip and slashed it at Sesuren who dodged without breaking a sweat. Miroku opened his wind tunnel…only to be knocked back several feet. He then noticed that the wind tunnel was not there.

"Oh yah…we killed him already…" Miroku remembered. Just then, Sango was thrown to the floor just inches from Miroku after trying to use her Hirikotsu against him, but also failed.

Sesuren was a foe to behold indeed.

**Alrighty then, to all of you great reviewers, I think I will tell you this little bit of info, next chapter MIGHT be the last one. It will have to be a bit long though. Well, anyway, R&R! Sorry for the shortness.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, this is the very last chapter; I have decided that I am just going to dedicate this whole story to my best friend Brittany. You were always there for me Britt, and always will be, no matter how far away we may be! This chapter will be for you, along with the rest of this story! I hope you actually read this part of the story; it's just a big waist of my time if you don't. Well, R&R people. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it, you all should know by now. If I didn't own Yu Yu hakusho 19 chapters ago, I certainly don't now!**

Chapter 20

Hiei was flung across the room by an unknown force. "What is doing this? He probably ate the jewel…so now what?" thought Hiei as he struggled to get up.

"Hirirakotsu!" Sango yelled. Then she flung her giant boomerang at the demon, only to have it caught. Sango gasped.

"Hm, a boomerang made of demon bones, correct? It looks like the ones demon slayers of great power used on enemies. Do you have great power human?" Sesuren chuckled.

Sango growled. Sesuren then did the unexpected and snapped the weapon in half. Sango flinched upon hearing her prized possession being broken in two. The two pieces were then dropped to Sesuren's feet.

"Of course, that was five hundred years ago, they are utterly useless now," Sesuren said.

Hiei looked over and saw Kagome huddled over in pain, she almost looked dead. Hiei rushed to her and grabbed her into an embrace.

"It's alright now, I'm not going to leave you Kagome, I promise," Hiei assured. Kagome was not to be killed by Sesuren; he would have to make sure of that.

Kagome let out a sickening cough. She clutched her chest in pain and groaned. Hiei looked more closely. Apparently, the jewel had been taken out by force…and she was suffering from it. Hiei growled and looked up at Sesuren.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Hiei yelled. Sesuren merely chuckled.

"I took the jewel from her. I don't think she will live much longer Hiei," Sesuren said smirking.

Kurama ran up to Kagome. He looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking. She seemed to be suffering more from the shock of having someone reach into her heart then the actual injury itself. This alone would cause a weak-willed person to die almost in an instant.

"Hiei, she only has…about an hour left give or take; I'm not quite sure how long she has been this way," Kurama stated. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"That's wrong you silly fox, the girl only has about twenty minutes. You all took so long to get here, we were waiting forever, needless to say, I had some fun with her, which probably cuts her time even shorter, probably to fifteen minutes…but let's not be pessimistic; let's say she has…18 minutes, good for you?" Sesuren asked.

Hiei was sick of this. He looked at Kagome in his arms and held her tightly. "Kagome, I promise, I will kill him. I also know the outcome; Kurama told me when we were coming here…

**Flashback:**

"_Kurama, how do you think we will be able to kill him?" Hiei asked while trying his best to talk and run at the same time, and while trying to slow down for Kurama to catch up. _

"_We can't, not while he has the jewel in his possession," Kurama said blankly._

"_You mean to tell me he has the jewel?" Hiei said angrily._

"_Of course, you don't think he would waist this long a time just dong nothing with the one thing he has been looking for. He probably has the jewel, that alone can be assured, but what he did with Kagome…is anyone's guess…" he said hesitantly. _

"_So what you mean to tell me is that she could very well be dead?" Hiei asked, unknowingly speeding up. _

"_Perhaps, but Hiei, that may not matter. As you know, your father can travel through time without the use of a time portal; this is true because your father already has the ability of the Jagan eye. But he himself is not powerful enough to survive long with his powers. If he did not travel through time every once in a while, that power would most likely devour him from the inside. I think that if we kill your father, his ability to time-travel would send him back five hundred years. He would probably be a child, or even an infant at that point, but the thing is, once he dies, it will be like none of this ever happened."_

"_You mean we would not exist?"_

"_No, I mean this whole ordeal with your father will have never happened…and I don't think you will stay alive either. Once your father is a child…you alone may not exist. That may be the outcome here Hiei, but I'm not really sure."_

"_So you mean…this is a kill **and** be killed situation?" _

"_Something like that."_

"_Sounds like fun."_

"_Life is a bitch…and then you die."_

"_Too true."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Hiei looked at Kagome again.

"Kagome, even though I'll probably be dead…or I may not remember you, I promise, I will always love you. My mind my not realize it, but my heart will know it forever. I know you will be the same. So no matter how far we are, if we never see each other again, our hearts will always be together; though our minds will be apart, our hearts will remain alike," Hiei said.

A lone tear trickled down Kagome's face, but Hiei quickly brushed it away with a swift kiss to her cheek. He then let her down softly.

As Hiei was talking to Kagome, Sesshomaru had his hands full dealing with Sesuren. He was then cut in the chest and fell limply to the ground. Sesuren seemed to be fighting with no hands. It was this, and something Kurama had said to him that told him just where the jewel was. Hiei was about to attack, when all of a sudden, Kurama was lifted off his feet and flew several yards from the floor.

"Your friends are becoming a nuisance to me. I think this one is the worst," Sesuren said. Not long after he said that, Kurama hollered in pain. Blood poured from his eyes and mouth. He coughed and blood sprayed from his throat. Hiei watched in horror as this happened.

"I am holding one of his main blood vessels. Any normal human would have been dead in an instant. But I just have to wonder how long he can stand it," Sesuren chuckled.

Sesshomaru groaned. Korugane leapt forward, only to be knocked right into Sesshomaru. Hiei's eyes were bloodshot as his friend hollered in pain. He slowly walked over to Sesuren. He felt the force of Sesuren's attacks, but they no longer affected him. They did, however, affect Hiei's third eye. The Jagan screamed in Hiei's head, but the screaming was drowned out by Hiei's rapid heart-beat. He was going to do the one thing he knew would work. He was probably going to die anyway.

Hiei walked up to his father and placed both hands to his forehead.

Kurama had told him that he possessed the powers of the Jagan eye naturally, so the Jewel was adding to that power. And all that power was linked to the forehead; the jewel was there.

Hiei gripped his father's skull and clutched as hard as he could.

"What are you doing?" Sesuren yelled. "I can't kill you, and there is no force powerful enough to break your skull. No force, accept yourself," Hiei said almost evilly.

"That's right, and you're not me, so how can you kill me?" Sesuren asked.

Hiei gripped his head even tighter. "I may not be you, but it is your blood that is running through my veins. Therefore, it will be your own blood that kills you. I'll kill you."

Sesuren looked at his son. "You can't kill your own father can you?"

Hiei smiled.

There was an explosion…and everything went silent.

……..

"What a cute little baby. Do you think we can take it home?"

"It looks so helpless, hello there little one."

"Let's take him home. I'll call him……Onigumo."

……

Kagome sighed. She took one last look at the Feudal Era before jumping into the well one last time. Naraku was dead, Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, and Miroku and Sango were getting married. Kagome felt like she was forgetting something, like she was leaving someone else, but she couldn't remember.

When she got home with Shippo, they walked up the shrine steps to be greeted by Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather. She clutched Shippo and walked inside the house, both unaware of the two ruby-red eyes watching them.

_**The End**_

**Well, how was that? You all know I could not really kill Hiei, come on! So Kurama was wrong for once, at least it worked out for the better. Tell me what you all think of this and maybe …MAYBE I'll make a second story to this one. A story that comes after this one maybe, it all depends on how many reviews I get.**


End file.
